Docks of Midnight
by StaryNight19
Summary: Darion must choose between his role in Kindred Society, and possibly saving the city. Based off of characters from various LARPS I've played in. A different perspective on how the hierchy works. Just all around fictional fun. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is an experiment of writing

Hello, this is an experiment of writing. A majority of the characters are based off of characters I have seen RP'd via online, chatrooms, LARPS and TT Games. All characters I am using are with permission from the people who played them. I welcome reviews even bad ones. Going to try and update every week. So here's your quick summary and Prelude. It's rated MA for future chapters and because the World of Darkness can be very adult.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

Summary:

Vampires are real. They live in the modern day as ordinary people at night trying to control the city through art, music, parties, business, finance, street gangs, and politicians. In this world, there are thirteen clans of vampires. Most of which want to get along with humans and pull the strings on government, businesses and jobs. They live under a set of rules that preserve the masquerade. If the masquerade were to be broken, humans would find out about vampires and it would be a persecution. To prevent this, elders of the vampire clans created a system to keep themselves and their kind safe. Just like our own society, vampires have a hierchy that they follow. Each clan has a representative on a council known as The Primogen Council. These individuals, commonly elders of each clan, will bring their clan's problems and ideas to The Prince. The Prince is elected by the Primogen council as a figure head. Someone to lead them in a time or war, or a time of peace. The Prince of each city brings with them body guards and close allies that help enforce law within vampire society. Each clan of vampire is different and special. Some are simply fighters, with the ability to hit harder, run faster, and ignore wounds and injuries. Others are more graceful, making people like them with a simple glance, controlling minds, or reading people's minds. And others still have the ability to drive the sanest person insane, use magic to change the outcome of a card game, speak with the dead, and manipulate shadows to do their will. Not all vampires agree with this idea of peace. And this brings about the times of war. The time when all vampires will need to stand united against an evil so great, it will consume cities like a dragon eating a glittering gem. And this all begins with a Vampire named Darion. Darion is the true blood childe of the Venture Primogen. Nobility and status gives him the edge to be a great political figure head, but he will have to make a choice. Doing what is expected of him? Or following a whim that could be the savior of the city.

Prelude:

The air was thick with cigarette smoke inside the noisy, poorly lit bar. A man sat at a booth with a glass of some caramel colored drink in front of him. No ice in the glass, which would lead one to believe a type of scotch. The man was young looking, maybe in his 20's, with raven black hair. His posture, suggested someone who was at ease in his surroundings. His eyes, a piercing dark blue watched the door. The rest of the bar seemed to ignore this person, like he wasn't even there. His clothing suggested an upper class job, which was out of place in the slum hole bar he was currently idling his time in.

The door opened, letting in an older man, who looked tired. This second man attracted a look from everyone at the bar. The noise paused for not even a second before his entrance was forgotten to the drunks and drug users in the room. Waving the smoke away with a thin hand, the second man walked to the booth to greet the first. He took off his hat, which was a beaten up black fedora. His suit was second hand, probably stitched up or altered to look more expensive then it was. His eyes were grey, and looked to have seen every horror in the world. His hair, a pale brown with streaks of grey in it. He sat down without a word and looked to the dark haired man in front of him.

"I got your message Detective Stone." Came the reply from the dark haired individual as he lifted his glass to drink/ "It was a real surprise to me."

"I had no one else to turn to. My entire family." The detective put a hand on his head and looked confused. "What do I do?"

Lighting a cigarette the dark haired drinker exhaled and asked a simple question. "What can you offer?"

Looking up the detective tried to think mumbling. "I have nothing you would want. Nothing you of all people would need."

The dark haired individual leaned forward and smiled in a strictly business manner. "Everyone has something to offer. The question to you, is what do you have?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is an experiment of writing

Hello, this is an experiment of writing. A majority of the characters are based off of characters I have seen RP'd via online, chatrooms, LARPS and TT Games. All characters I am using are with permission from the people who played them. I welcome reviews even bad ones. Going to try and update every week. So here's your Prelude. It's rated MA for future chapters and because the World of Darkness can be very adult.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

CHAPTER 1

The flickering of a broken light casts shadows across the wood and concrete docks. The water splashes against the sides of ships and noises of the shipyards adds to the atmosphere. The docks of Necropolis are a thing of wonder and mystery. In the early 1890's it was a receiving docks for important goods and supplies for printing companies. Now it holds fishing vessels and deserted warehouses. The old broken windows and boarded up doors give it the feel of an era long forgotten. Fenced off areas that are unsafe for passage hold "No Trespassing" signs with graffiti from gangs and teenagers. The concrete loading area is circled in half by ramps to warehouses that are now closed. The other side of this industrial circle holds wooden and concrete docks for various ships and vessels. The boat master's office, a small shack near the street keeps a log of ships that come and go. It truly is a wonder during the day as fisherman and private shipping industries use the docks as a refueling and maintenance area when shipping illegal cargo. By night, the docks are silent, save for the sounds of the ships and a few poor souls who wonder around trying to unload smuggled goods.

It's a wonder the shadows don't swallow the place up. In the modern day and age, reconstruction of the docks is still being discussed in city meetings, so it's no surprise to see the occasional BMW and Mercedes Benz drive by the get ideas and inspiration. Architects who want to try and sell their idea to city hall over the next persons. But a Limo, that is a sight that does not befall many. On this night, it is a sight to be seen as a long black stretch limo pulls into the half-circle that centers the docks from the streets. Its lights are off giving it an almost fiendish look in the flickering light. The driver exits the vehicle and moves to the passenger rear as the tinted window slides down. A cloud of smoke exits and the passenger's features, obscured by the dark, turn to the driver. "Sir, we are here, but there is no sign of the Magdalene. Should we…" He barely finished his sentence when the door opened and his passenger steps out standing a good 6 inches taller then the driver. He bowed back and held the door as Darion's dark blue eyes scanned the area. He stepped away from the limo for the dock, the dock which happens to have the flickering light, and leaves his driver to close the door and watch the car.

Kenneth watched his boss walk along the wooden deck and lean on the light that was flickering causing the flicker to stop. It always amazed him how Darion could fit anywhere he was. Darion Vladskie was very much the Romanian Decent that many people pictured. He was tall, but not commanding tall, 5'10" at the most. He was not finely chiseled; rather he had very boyish features and a well balanced body, which combined with his black attire, made him look older then a boy. He did in fact look to be no older than 26, with short black hair neatly cut and full looking, his pale features stood out more from the light and he seemed to have the air of someone who wanted you to know he was important without having to ask. Kenneth shook his head and stepped back to the driver door and waited for instructions on what to do. Kenneth had been under Darion's employment for the last 10 years. His family ran into financial trouble and Darion made the struggling father of two an offer he couldn't refuse. His bills were paid, his girls through college, his wife could stay home and get better because her health was not the best, and all Kenneth had to do, was drive around his "boss" and clean up after his occasional dirty problems. Kenneth had the advantage of being seen during the day, and having the resources to do what his boss needed. While Darion was stuck only being able to move and act at night.

Darion was a vampire, of stature and respect in the Kindred community. Bred from a noble bloodline, his sire, or creator if the term would fit better, was the Ventrue Primogen of the city. He was very meticulous when it came to choosing employees, preferring those that would help him unconditionally out of gratitude then for the paycheck. There were always willing volunteers that wanted a job, but they would have to trained through force or blackmail, and that never brought the results he needed. As a collector of oddities, Darion needed someone who could be his face man during the day. Someone to drive around his car as if he was going to a meeting, deal with the art collectors and over seas sellers that wanted to offer the rare, highly illegal type of collectables. His art gallery was publicly criticized as being the largest collection in Necropolis of rare "stolen" items. Its contents though available for the publics view, were always the talk of the art world as stolen contraband displayed where the police couldn't touch them.

Darion flicked his cigarette into the water and checked his watch. 11:46 p.m., the ship was late. His cargo was on that ship and he smiled to himself casting a glance over at Kenneth and the limo. Kenneth had found him a rare treasure of sketches from a collector on the other side of the river, and he was waiting for them to arrive. The terms of the shipment were to meet at the docks, number 12 to be exact, at 11:40 and Darion would receive the sketches which he had already paid for. He hadn't been told what type of sketches, or what condition they would be in, but assumed they were valuable for the owner to insist on him being there in person.

A thumping noise brought him from his thoughts and he glanced down to the edge of the dock. The thumping was steady, as if something were being knocked against the wood by the waves. Darion moved from the light towards the end and peered over the edge to see a large crate approximately three foot by three foot; half submerged knocking against the docks. His name is clearly painted on the top in rich wet black painted letters. A curse under his breath he dropped to his knees calling back. "Kenneth! Come help me get this out before the sketches are ruined!" Kenneth dashed from the limo and was next to him in seconds helping him pull the crate onto the deck. Water spilling from the cracks and sides as Darion grabbed the lid forcing it open. He peered inside, horridly to see the damage, and froze staring at the contents. Kenneth looked at his boss and then peered in to see the form of a person inside clutching a sketchbook. Darion growled and ripped the front of the crate off like it was cardboard, allowing the person inside to tumble out and felt for a pulse. Feeling one he turned them on their side and gave a heavy, hard thump on their back causing them to spit up water and sputter noiselessly, breathing deeply for air. "Kenneth grab a blanket from the limo and hurry." Kenneth did as he was instructed and Darion turned the person, who was visibly a girl now that she wasn't crammed in a box and looked down at her face. Pale and waterlogged was definitely the best description. Her cloths seemed raggy and worn and being wet were no good to her on the docks. She was clutching a sketchbook which he eyed and noticed a blue star tattoo on her right hand. Upon closer inspection the name "Starry" was spelt in cursive inside the star and he looked back at her face noting the hair and how it seemed to frame her face.

Her hair was dark in color and curly even wet; probably brown and he cradled her head in his lap trying to coax her to consciousness. "Easy girl, come on wake up, open those eyes." As if obeying his voice she cracked open her eyes and looked up at him. He was instantly taken in by the deep oceans he saw. The street light giving him enough light to see what looked like a sparkle in them. He felt a sense of fear in her eyes, but also of gratitude that was unspoken. Kenneth arrived with the blanket and covered her causing her to flinch and clutch the book tighter in shaking hands, her eyes locked on Darion's. Kenneth looked between the two of them and tilted his head. "Sir?" Darion took the distraction and looked at Kenneth. "Yes Kenneth?" The girl looked around quickly trying to get her bearings as Kenneth questioned. "Is she a stow away?" Darion shrugged looking down at the wet shaking girl. "I don't know. Were you hitching a ride with my artwork my dear?" She looked at him and suddenly the light on the dock shattered sending them into darkness. Darion looked up and felt the girl get up. He struggled to grab her and hold on but only managed to grab her book which was released with little attempt from the girl to keep it. She took with shaky steps down the wooden dock. "Kenneth! Don't let her get away!" Darion hollered trying to get up and chase her his vision better then Kenneth's in the dark. Kenneth jumped after her and suddenly felt a wave of cold hit him as if he had been instantly locked in a freezer for hours. He stopped and hugged himself dropping to his knees and glanced up to see the girl standing there, her right hand pointed at him and her eyes wide with fear. She dropped her hand and continued to run leaving him shivering on his knees. Which is how Darion found him when he got to him and kneeled down to Kenneth's level. "Kenneth? Kenneth? Hey snap out of it." He moved to shake his servant and withdrew his hand instantly. He felt cold as ice and Darion could see the discoloration of his lips from cold, he seemed like he was about to pass out. Darion frowned and grabbed his jacket yanking him up and looked him in the eyes. "Kenneth." The commanding tone seemed to snap him out of his cold spell and he could do nothing but look into Darion's blue eyes. The warmth returned and he sighed nodding. "I'm alright sir. I'm alright." Darion nodded and let him go glancing around. "She's gone now." He turned heading back to the crate with a frown pushing the crate into the water keeping the lid and headed back to the limo carrying the sketchbook in hand. Kenneth looked around and straightened out his driver's uniform before he opened the door for him, taking the lid and closing the door behind Darion. He dropped the lid into the trunk and got into the driver seat looking into the rearview mirror as Darion was lighting up another cigarette. "Are you upset, at me sir?" "No, I'm not upset at you. Drive. Home I think would be the best choice." Kenneth nodded and started the car leaving the docks. He had failed and his guilt was apparent, he knew his boss would never blame him for anything that he did wrong, but that made his guilt all the more severe. Because Darion never told Kenneth to do anything unless he trusted him to get it done and Kenneth had failed to do as he was told. The drive began in total silence.

Kenneth looked behind him and saw Darion loosening his tie and sigh. The business features gone and a casual man was now his passenger, his boss' true side, his carefree side, was now showing as Darion looked over the cover of the wet book. He smirked seeing a turtle on the cover and opened it as the phone inside the limo rang. "Darion…" "Ah Mr. Vladskie, did you receive my package alright?" Darion shook his head hiding a chuckle. "It confused me Albright. You said I was purchasing sketches, demanded that I be there personally, and that I was to meet your ship at 11:40. I arrived and found a crate dropped into the water with my name on it, which is not suppose to be listed anywhere in my dealings…" "Mr. Vladskie, allow me to explain…" "And then," Darion pressed smirking to Kenneth who was listening as well, "I find a half drowned girl inside the crate clutching a wet book of….sketches." Darion quickly opened the book to make sure that was indeed what was in the book. "Mr. Vladskie, I am terribly sorry, that was not my intention, please allow me to explain…" "Who then got up and took off running, yes running and injured my driver while she escaped leaving me wet sketches, very unsatisfied and confused." Kenneth was shaking his head at Darion's grin. A mean man, Darion was not, but a playful one, he was as cuddly a vampire as there ever could be sometimes. The phone line was silent and Darion took a drag from his cigarette lifting a bottle of whiskey so Kenneth could see it as an offer, to which Kenneth shook his head no. "Mr. Vladskie..." "You speak! Continue." Mused Darion listening. "That girl was the artist for those sketches. The reason the price was so high and the sketches so rare is because the girl in that crate is a will worker." Darion looked at the phone as if he had said his limo was made of cheese.

"Come again? For a moment I thought you said she was a will worker." He looked up to Kenneth who was driving on the highway towards the suburbs. The attack on his driver made a bit more sense now as Albright continued. "Yes sir, a will worker. She was wondering around in a park and she was sketching and I thought you would like the artist as well so I had my men subdue her." Darion shook his head opening the sketchbook careful not to drop ash on it, the girl's eyes, and the shattered bulb, everything made sense. "I will see what I can do to find her for you and I will of course return your money for the sketches. I am so horribly sorry sir." Darion waved him off as if he were there. "Save it. Keep the money, I'll find her myself. Until later Albright." He hit the hang up button and sat back sighing. "A will worker! He sent me a fricken will worker! As if the insult of putting my name on something that any regular Joe Shmoe could read, he packs a will worker who could blow me to smithereens just by glaring at me in that crate." He shook his head putting out the cigarette. As angry as he was at Albright, his thoughts kept drifting to the girl. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? She was so gentle, so young, so fresh….no, bad thoughts Darion. He smacked his head muttering. "I'm a blood sucking dead guy, no thoughts like that." Kenneth glanced up. "Sir?" Darion looked up and saw the lights to his home. "I'm fine Kenneth, just drop me off at the back and then take the rest of the night to yourself." Kenneth nodded pulling around to the rear. "Thank you sir." Darion nodded looking at the book. "Well my little starry eyed artist, I think I'd like to meet you again on better terms." Kenneth groaned inwardly. His boss was talking to himself, and that normally meant that they were in for another adventure that would have him cleaning up possible messes.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Darion must choose between his role in Kindred Society, and possibly saving the city. Based off of characters from various LARPS I've played in. A different perspective on how the hierchy works. Just all around fictional fun. Rated for later chapters.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

CHAPTER 2

Julian Cole paced the hallways as he waited for his friend to come out of the meeting. A glance to the door told him he might be in for a long wait. Darion had been in that room for 3 hours and these types of meetings usually took 3-5 hours. The Ventrue clan, in his opinion, was only good at few things, money, politics, and leadership being the main. But they were natural leaders and most of them were changed of noble birth or decent, and their clan currently held the Prince seat over the council within the city. The council was a group of elders, one from each of the 13 clans. They met together once a month to discuss matters of Kindred or vampire society within the city, business, and the Masquerade. The city being a fairly dark city didn't have a full council, but that didn't stop them from meeting with the Prince and her coterie of officers. The Prince ruled the city, as the head of the council and had a set of officers that did her work for her. Chosen individuals that were only restricted by who they answered to. They were the ultimate defense for kindred in the city, and also considered her enforcers for keeping the law.

Julian ran a hand through his brown hair and looked in the mirror. A young man faced him; soft green eyes with a healthy looking face, light brown hair that was just past his ears gave him the look of a worldly person. His cloths were expensive and colorful, as was the fashion and he checked his teeth making sure they were perfect. Vanity being his flaw in life. His look moved from himself to the frame feeling it gently. While Darion collected art, Julian was the primary critic on art. Julian was of the Toreador clan and his passion was the concept and creation of that art. His clan was noted for being artisans and musicians, keeping the humans of the city entertained so they would not know or try to look for vampires, thus protecting the masquerade. Living with an estranged vampire, like Darion, made the passion of Darion's collection a thing Julian often gave his every waking heart and soul into perfecting and maintaining. He scoffed now at the cheap imitation gold that framed the mirror and had a seat. "Nine elders in a room with a Prince who wants to kiss their ass." Julian mumbled as he stared at the door.

Prince Delino was another one that Julian believed unfit to lead. A silly uneducated vixen that cared more about her 'babies' which were dogs, then her city. She was never seen in public unless it was a gathering. And even then, it was obvious that she was being puppeted by the Elders. The whole lot of them were a bunch of bureaucratic idiots with no real notion of what the streets were really like. Julian shook his head in disgust at the thought of her and the current council. Having been alive for over a hundred years, he had seen at least two different Primogen Councils and 3 different Princes on the throne, and this was by far the least caring he had ever seen. If she knew what Darion was asking for in that room, she'd probably laugh and send him out to his death, clan mate or not. Even his nobility of being the Primogen's child, making him next in line for the Primogen seat wouldn't have helped in pleading his case.

The elevator at the end of the hall broke his concentration and he rolled his eyes as green covered his vision. "Great, bad enough I have to wait for Romeo to come out of his monkey meeting; I have to sit with Poison Ivy as well." Talama of clan Tremere was already headed towards him. Dressed head to toe in green, she stuck out like a sore thumb. No pun intended. "Be careful what you say Mr. Cole. Plants can always hear your grumbles and can turn them against you." Julian grumbled noticing the only other chair in the room was next to him. With all the money that Ventrue made, they could afford something bigger then a two chair in the hallway waiting area. The only decoration was the cheap mirror on the wall and now Talama's plants which clung to her like bugs to leaves. "Darn, and I left me weed be gone at home." He grinned seeing her features harden. Talama was so much fun to pick on. She was scary in her wisdom, and skilled in her plants as befit the Elder's Childe. Her green dress came down to her black boots and her green cloak had its hood up, letting ebony curls fall around her face, which was pale, and accented with glasses and brown eyes. Plants were pinned, or clipped all around her and her pouch at her side was just about to explode with who knows what she kept in there. "Mr. Cole, perhaps if someone was to give you such love and attention as a plant receives, then pick you from your safe little home and chop you up for food, I think you'd have a better appreciation for the flora of this planet." Julian couldn't resist as he crossed his fingers together and crossed his leg. "But I do know what that feels like my dear Talama; just ask the Giovanni, it's how they feed, isn't it?" Talama stuck her nose up and had a seat arms crossed. "That wasn't meant as a joke." Julian turned away. "Suit yourself." She glared at him but kept her poise in her seat. "I don't see why you're here though, your Primogen should be aware of any issues you may have, and you're of no noble embrace." Julian looked at her putting on as fake a grin as he could. "I'm waiting for my disillusioned friend to come out of there so we can go to a nightclub and hopefully get so shit faced we decide to take a sunbath." The malice he felt towards Talama dripping off his voice.

The door opened before Talama could respond and Darion stepped out backwards bowing to the people inside grinning as the door closed turning to see his friend and Talama. "My dear Ms. Talama, a pleasure to see you and your beautiful plants." Talama smiled warmly to Darion and stood bowing her head. "Why thank you Darion, they do appreciate compliments." He nodded and looked to Julian then Talama. "I daresay, the plants around my place might be in need of some therapy, if I could entreat you to stop by sometime?" She bowed her head again as Julian rolled his eyes. "Anything in the name of herbology Darion." He clapped his hands together. "Wonderful, Julian, lets go, we need to stop by the Guilty Pleasures." Julian was up in a heartbeat, anything to get away from the lady in green and followed Darion to the elevator as the door opened.

"Why do you humor her Darion, she only shows up so she can water those trees and bush that you call a garden and then frolics in the daisies under the moonlight, probably naked as a jay claiming it's a ritual to keep the bugs away." Julian talked as they stepped into the elevator not paying attention to the third occupant. Darion smirked looking at Julian and then the large ooze looking thing in a suit. "Mr. Theo, I trust you're having a pleasant evening?" Julian shut his mouth immediately and looked intently at the doors. Theodore Thaddeus Stanislav Tomachevsky Spiluzowicz III aka Theo was a large Kindred of the Nosferatu clan. A clan of sewer dwellers and informants that could find any out any type of information, and sell it to the highest bidder, no matter who it was. He stood easily 7 and a half feet tall, but was dressed in a nice suit that was wet around the collar and wrists due to his oozing puss laden skin. He wore a dark long coat over his suit which seemed stiff, possibly from a weapon. He had a brimmed hat on which made him look larger because of the enclosed space. No hair poked from underneath and his eyes seemed like dark pits. It was very apparent from the smell that radiated from him that he had just come from downstairs via the sewer entrance and not the streets. Theo looked at Julian while answering Darion with a hint of a smile. "Quite." He passed them on his way to the waiting area where Talama was standing to meet him. Darion nodded and quickly hit the button for the ground floor and waved to Theo as the elevator doors closed leaving them both to themselves. "Julian, you're like a brother to me, but if you keep opening your mouth around Nosferatu about your personal feelings towards my allies, I'm not going to be very pleased, and you don't want to upset the future Prince of the city do you?" Julian laughed watching the numbers count down and then stepping off at the ground floor and heading out the door. "As if that crone would give up her throne to you." Darion shrugged with a smirk as he stepped outside onto the sidewalk and leaned on the wall waiting for his car. "Just a thought, anyway I need to speak with someone about information at the Guilty Pleasures." "So you do have permission to pursue this will worker? I honestly think that she's long gone and you're wasting your time now." "I believe she is still out there and may need my help. I've been having weird dreams and…" He glanced around the street and saw Kenneth pull up in a Jaguar and held the door for Julian to get. "I'll explain it in the car, there's ears around this place now." Julian climbed in, followed by Darion and the car started down the street.

"So, these weird dreams, spill." Darion looked at him. "Since I met that girl, I've had one dream after another, after another. Before they were simply dreams. Mainly I saw myself walking through the park at night looking for food. I saw myself looking in the phone book for information as if trying to find something or someone, but recently, within the past three days, I've been having a dream where I'm locked in a cold dark room and for some reason, the room is cold, but I'm burning hot, and everything is pain." Julian looked at Darion concerned. "Like torpor?" "No, I don't know what it is, but I don't think it's me. I think….I think it's the girl, she may be in trouble, and I can't help her because I can't find her." Julian shook his head. "You're falling in love, I can tell." Darion looked at him and lit a cigarette. "Is that a bad thing?" "Yes, it's a very bad thing. You are falling in love with a will worker. Let me count how many bad things this could lead to." Darion looked out the window grinning as he drowned out Julian's ranting with thought. 'I know something's wrong, hold on and I'll find you. I promise.' "Darion? Darion? Are you listening to what I said? A will worker and a vampire together could create a horrible thing that would be the end of us all. No one would allow that, you probably have permission to find her, so the council can either ghoul her and keep her for their own means, or kill her so that Ghenna doesn't happen." Darion shook his head, "Ghenna is a myth, only the loonies and Elders believe in that. I mean come on, the end of the world? Seriously, we've lived for hundreds of years and seen every major war, the great depression, well bailed the states out of the great depression, and every possible scenario that could lead to an apocalypse. If the will worker was going to be a sign of Ghenna, our kind would have wiped them all out centuries ago." "It's not like we haven't tried Darion, Jack delights in telling people how the will workers and kindred had a battle so great, mortals wrote about it as angels and demons descending from heaven to fight one another, and I'll let you guess who the demons were." "Jack may not even be around anymore, the Nosferatu have had his childe on the council for the last 4 years. All they do is ferry messages from him; he's more of a boogey man. Even others of his own clan will not talk about him without looking over their shoulder." Julian sat back looking out the window. "Suit yourself Darion, but please be careful with all of this. I rather like my unlife right now and I'm not looking forward to the end of days."

The Guilty Pleasures came into view, the bright lights outside the club and the muffled music with the long line of people waiting to get in. Darion waited for Kenneth to open the door before stepping out with Julian and quickly took a girl gently by the hand planting a kiss on it and holding her arm to escort her ahead of the line inside. It was going to be one of those crowded nights and Darion was on a mission to get inside as fast as possible. Both men were so absorbed in the crowd and lights; neither took notice a raggy dressed figure slip into the alley next to the club. Eyes almost glowing as it disappeared into the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Darion must choose between his role in Kindred Society, and possibly saving the city. Based off of characters from various LARPS I've played in. A different perspective on how the hierchy works. Just all around fictional fun. Rated for later chapters.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

CHAPTER 3

Starry's eyes shot open from pain and she shivered hugging the poor excuse of a damp sweater around herself. She had been in this horrible place for three days. The lump on her head was causing her pain throughout her whole body, and the chills were not going away. One minute she was freezing, the next she was sweating from heat. She had wondered the park after her encounter with the strange man on the dock and someone approached her. Offered her a hot meal and a ride back home. She was about to walk away when everything went black. Why was she in this accursed place? Why were these people doing this to her. Her throat burnt for water and upon glancing around she found a sealed bottle of water next to the bed she was in. Had she been kidnapped? If so for what? She was just an art student; she had no ties to rich people or family. No one to ransom to accept maybe the professors at the University, and even then she doubted they would ransom for her. She slowly sat up a hand moving to steady herself as her brown curls fell into her face and she looked around slowly. Same room, concrete walls, a door on the far side, a cot which she was laying on and no windows or lights. She missed light. She hadn't seen the sun in three days, and she could feel the pull from not being at the University. The only reason she could see was the light from under the door which was barely enough for her to make out the shape of the water bottle and her own hand reaching for it. While it was a clean prison cell, her fever made it feel damp to her; her cloths were almost soaked from sweat each night. She had been trying to send messages to the only person she could connect to since her whole ordeal started, but she wasn't sure if he was getting them. He seemed to kind, and young. He even had his friend bring her a blanket. He must have been concerned. And his friend called him sir, was he important? Was he the one that hired people to kidnap her? Maybe he had hired more people to kidnap her from the park, and he was ignoring her messages for help.

As she tried to move her feet to the floor the door opened blinding her in light and she covered her eyes from pain recoiling back. She was aware of a set of arms grabbing her and dragging her to her feet. A heavy accent giving her a loud order. "Come with me." As she stumbled with her captor holding her left arm, she squinted her eyes open and was aware of plush green and gold carpeting below her, pictures of people on the walls came into view and vases were lined along the wall over 4 ft tall. This person must be rich, and that meant they were powerful. IN this city, if you weren't powerful, you lived on the streets. Starry saw two large wooden doors and noted that the man dragging her pushed them open. He had Stone chiseled features, the hair, the face; the clothing even reminded her of a stone statue with maybe a hint of color to make them real. As she was pushed alone into the new room she lost her footing from surprise and stumbled forward landing on the floor on her hands and knees. If she could talk she'd have cried out in pain; however she was unable to speak since birth. A shadow covered her vision and she looked up shaking at the person in front of her. He was tall, in a suit, and had eyes that burned into her very soul. His suit was a navy blue, which looked funny on his slick black hair which was styled most likely by the best. His eyes were grey and looked like ash on his dead pale face. He had long pointed nails that were black and a glass of wine in his hand as he stood before her smiling in a cold way. Nothing about him gave off the feeling of being human. He offered a cold pale hand to her bending slightly "Allow me to help you up." His accent was heavier then the man who had dragged her in here and she couldn't place it, Italian maybe? Or Greek? He looked like he might have been handsome, if it weren't for the fact that he also looked dead. She had heard of people like this in school. Vincent, her history professor had warned the students, that people like this were vampires and that meant he was probably going to try and drink her blood. She slowly reached up to take his hand and he grabbed it dragging her up and over to a chair sitting her in it gently as if the previous event of her being tossed into the room hadn't happened. "Wine? Water? Soup? You look sick or cold" She blinks and tried to contain the chills that ran through her body, sweat sliding down the side of her face as she shook her head. His aura seething off of him to her, was that of death, of hate, nothing like the man at the docks, but similar in his aura. A vampire to be sure, which meant she was in more trouble then she thought. "I asked you a question." His voice cut through her thoughts and she looked at him signing with one hand for 'Water please.' Sebastian looked taken aback as he looked down at her. "You can't talk can you?" She shook her head no slowly to keep the pain from pounding on her skull. He smiled but she found no comfort in it as he opened a cabinet with a mini bar and got out a bottle and glass. He unscrewed the cap and began pouring a glass for her, glancing at her to make sure she was watching what he was doing, and Starry watched his every move. "I'm sure you're wondering why my boys took you from the park aren't you." She nodded slowly eyeing the glass of water.

"Well, I watched you, for quite awhile before ordering them to take you. And I realized quickly what you were. True I didn't know you couldn't speak, but I knew there was something different about you." Offers the glass to her and she slowly takes it watching him. "So I consulted some….resources, and found out what you were. And naturally, I just had to have you." She looked down at the drink. He wanted her because she was a mage, a will worker. "So, I saved you from possibly starving out on the streets. I want to offer you help, protection, assistance, in return for help with something I need. Are you interested?" He sipped his wine as if he was having a dinner conversation with a guest and Starry looked at him setting the untouched drink down signing 'I think you are a madman, and a kidnapper, and I refuse to do anything you say. Even eat if that is what I have to do. I want to be released, or there will be trouble' He chuckled and set his glass down moving to her chair and placed both hands on the arm rests his face moving to within an inch of her own. "Why would I release such a precious morsel as yourself? I'm offering to make you powerful, in return for a tiny favor." He inhaled deeply closing his eyes as if smelling heaven. "I smell power in you; amazing power waiting to come out and we could help each other." His cold hazel eyes seemed to bore into her and she stared at him shaking, she could sense he was trying to do something to her mind, trying to force an answer from her, control her thoughts. Her hands were in fists and she tried to look away the burning was taking over and she felt like she was going to be sick.

Sebastian tilted his head at her curiously not getting the response he was hoping for and laughed as he stood back up. "What is your name?" She looked away trying to clear her head, the fever making her feel dizzy and trying to ignore his words in her head signing briefly 'Tammy' "Such a sweet name. I think Tammy; you may just need some time to think about my offer." He took her hand and nuzzled her wrist inhaling again. "So sweet, you smell so divine." She pulled her hand back and quickly tried to stand up his free hand grabbing her throat and pushing her into the chair. He smiled at her and she saw his fangs sliding out her eyes widened. 'No….no, don't do that.' Her thoughts became frantic and she tried to push his hand away but his hold on her was too strong and she felt pain sear into her throat as he dove for her neck his eyes red now. Mind numbing pain overwhelmed her and she screamed in her mind trying to pull away from the pain, she was aware of lights flickering and something wet on her neck and the whole room was spinning as she passed out letting the darkness take over.

Sebastian bit into her neck taking a small lick of blood before licking the wound shut and looked at her limp form. He brushed the hair from her face licking his lips clean and then paused as white haze crept into his vision. The lights had flickered while he was feeding. And he felt a strange tingling sensation run through his system. He stood up looking down at her and moved to his desk pausing to look at his hands. He saw sparkles, sparkles and a strange swirl emitting from him. He glanced at the girl and saw the same sparkles and he growled. She'd infected him with something. Maybe this is what happened when you drank from one of them. He had gotten careless in his thirst and passion for the new. He slammed his finger on the button and heard one of his boys' answers. "Yes boss?" "Get in here." He sat at his desk trying not to look at all the strange things from the corners of his eyes. Her blood, while it was intoxicating and alluring was too potent for taste. His double doors opened and he looked at his man. "Take her into the basement and get her out of those rags. Get some medicine in her, and inform me when she is no longer ill. I have plans for her, she is exactly what I was looking for, but we will need her healthy to go on with this plan." His man nodded and looked at her with a grin as he moved to pick her up. Sebastian spun the chair to face away from the thug and called over his shoulder. "Oh and Karl?" He turned already carrying her over his shoulder. "Yes?" He smirked and looked towards the large windows that faced the city scape. Large dark shadows began to grow from the chair casting the room into darkness. Karl stepped back scared slightly at the sight of him "She is to be unharmed when I call for her, do you understand?" Karl nodded and headed out the doors quickly. Sebastian picked up his glass and rose it in a toast whispering, "To the once wise ruling Prince of the city. May you and the Council fall like leaves in our wind."

*****

The Guilty Pleasures was booming tonight. Darion stood atop the catwalk watching the lights change and swirl with the music and couldn't help but stare at the young people moving with glow sticks below him. The club was in fact split into two sections. The first was the main area, with a large dance floor and four board DJ setup. The bar was to the left of the entrance and seemed to run right into the DJ stage with booths lining the other side. The second was spiraling staircases that led up to a catwalk that held small areas suspended over the dance floor by thick cables. These platforms held small tables and chairs for VIP's to hang out in. Encircled by glass walls, they could be steamed at any time to give the VIP's privacy. The entire place was covered in neon lights and fog machines, glass chairs and black lights setting off glowing liquid drinks.

Darion shook his head looking for Julian amidst the crowds but even with vampiric sense, it was hard to see someone as colorful as his friend. Darion had gone up to the VIP area to see the club's co-owner and floor manager Eliza Milestone. He had told Julian to stay below to keep an eye out for trouble. Darion moved to sit at a private cushioned booth atop the platform. He was in Brujah territory now. A clan of kindred with impressive strength, amazing speed, and grouped together like a street gang. He was pondering how many Brujah were actually in the club tonight when his eyes were covered by soft cool hands. The smell of perfume hit his nose and a light airy voice drifted over the music. What's the password? He smiled setting his glass aside and gently took one of the hands covering his eyes planting a kiss on the wrist. "Eliza, my dear princess." He stood and kissed the other delicate hand that was formerly covering his eyes and looked up into the sultry Russian's greenish eyes. Eliza Milestone was standing there looking quite pleased. It wasn't every day a Primogen's childe graced the club, let alone the Ventrue's childe. She stood in her small short black dress, heels and reddish brown hair in loose curls tied up on top of her head. Her neck sparkled with diamonds and a phone was clipped to her curved hips. He smiled and then glanced behind her to the lady leaning on the railing behind Eliza watching them both with a crazed look in her brown eyes and a smirk on her face. She wore rave pants with chains, a red shirt and black vest with a hat and welding goggles. Her black hair was in a braid and her arms were crossed with fingerless gloves. Jenny Matarazi, another Brujah who worked directly under Mike Swann, the owner of the club and leader of the Brujah on this street. Neither were Brujah that Darion was not interested in angering. The Brujah clan as a whole was one of amazing resourcefulness. They could go from one to twenty with a single phone call, along with their resourcefulness and the fact that the particular Brujah behind Eliza was known as a weapon of mass destruction, gave Darion a new realization that he really was in the heart of their territory and walking on eggshells was an understatement.

"Darion Vladskie," she commented smiling sweetly at the kiss to her hands and found a seat across from him waving behind her. "What brings you to this lovely establishment tonight?" Darion smiled having a seat across from her and noted that Jenny had disappeared. He took the time to lean forward to give her the sense of urgency. "I'll be honest with you Eliza, because I have always found your clan to be trustworthy allies. I'm looking for someone, and was hoping to acquire the help of your clan." Eliza pondered a moment, tilting her head and shifting her position in the seat. Darion had to struggle to keep his eyes from roaming the Russian princess as she spoke. "I'd have to speak with Mike on the subject. It is his turf after all. Can I ask why you didn't go to the Nosferatu about a missing person?" Darion nodded taking his drink again and sipping it. "I plan to go to them next, but I like to consider you one of my allies, one of my charming and lovely allies. I wanted to let you know first." his tone dropping as he took her hand again rubbing it gently in circles, slowly as a slow song began below them. "I'd be ever…….so grateful for the help and I do have a lot to offer." Eliza smiled at the attention, but wasn't letting her guard down because of some charm. "I'll ask Mike tonight and we should be able to check the streets for news, what information do you have on this person?"

Julian was at the bar sipping a martini as he watched Darion go into his "meeting" with Eliza. He knew Brujah, and he knew Eliza. They could be up there for hours talking and chatting away. He glanced over in time to see a woman with goggles on her head slip behind the bar and whisper something to the bartender and then head back towards the stairs to the VIP area. Julian watched her for a moment and then looked up, the booth Darion was in with Eliza was clouded up which meant they had started talking business. He looked around the club and smiled at a girl who kept looking at him, and then whispering to her friends. He drank the martini down ordering another and headed to her. Darion was fine, what kind of trouble would be here. He put on a charming smile and stopped in front of the two girls. "Ladies, how are you both doing tonight? May I buy either or both of you a drink?"

"Thank you Eliza, I will wait to hear from you. I really do appreciate it." Darion stood to leave setting the now empty glass on the table. Eliza stood as well adjusting her skirt and opened the door for him. "I enjoyed this conversation; we should do this again sometime." Darion smiled giving her hand one last kiss. "I will be sure to bring something sparkly for your lovely wrist the next time I do come by." Eliza smirked as he turned heading back down the stairs and glanced at Jenny who walked up next to her from the corner. "Let Mike know the Ventrue want to make a deal with us. And they have made the offer he's been waiting on." Jenny grinned and turned making a jangling noise from the chains hanging on her pants as she disappeared into the darkness that was the hallway.

Darion made his way down the steps pausing to eye a couple below. The man was working very well with the girl's breasts and he tilted his head mumbling. "Why is all the fun wasted on the living." He headed down the steps and looked around still trying to find Julian amidst the lights and felt something brush past him from behind. He turned only to see people and lights. He felt it again and turned the other direction, it felt like everything was closing in on him; his air supply was being cut off causing him to grab his throat in confusion. He didn't breath, why was he suddenly having trouble breathing? Julian was suddenly at his side grabbing his shoulders. "Darion? Can you hear me? What's wrong? Say something!" Darion clutched at Julian's arms trying stay standing as a sharp pain raced through his body and he went limp. Julian stared down at his friend as Eliza ran up to him with a bouncer. "Get him off the floor quickly, before it draws attention, into the back, now." She barked a few orders in Russian and Julian let go of his friend so he could be carried into the back grabbing Eliza's hand as she tried to move past him. "What did you do to him?" Eliza glared at him before pulling her hand back. "I did nothing to him, but if you don't believe me you can ask him when he comes to yourself." She walked briskly for the back and Julian hurried after her. He had never seen a vampire react to anything like that before, something bigger was going on and he was stuck in the middle of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I changed some of the layout for easier reading. I hope yall enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

Detective David A. Stone was by no means an imposing man. He stood a mere five foot, eight inches tall and had the most plain, pale, brown hair a person could have. His eyes were grey, but looked as if they had seen too much and he wore a grey suit with a beige overcoat. A red tie gave him some color to the bland ensemble. Detective Stone was a member of the missing person's department. And usually, his precinct Number 24 gave him the cases they didn't want to handle. Strange deaths and odd sightings were shoved his way. Bodies found in gruesome positions, or people who went missing that no one had had any luck saolving. His eagerness to take every case no matter how weird had earned him the nickname "Moldy" to spoof the X-Files detective Maulder. In truth, Detective Stone was the black sheep of his precinct, but he seemed to have an affinity for voling the unsolvable. It was almost like the man was blessed and could see patterns in things that no one else could. Because of this, they just kept giving him enough cases to keep him busy from their every day activities, and major cases that come with promotions.

Today in particular he was looking through a file that was about to be closed; a mug of coffee in hand and his jacket over the back of his chair as he finished his report on his laptop. All he needed was a final statement from the sister of the missing man and he was done for the day. He could go home early and relax for 24 hours. So when a shadow loomed over his desk, he barely looked up to greet the owner. "Yeah?"

A light Irish accent greeted him causing him to look up in surprise. "Mornin, I be needin yer help if tisn't too much trouble."

Stone blinked and stared at the stranger in front of him, a tall distinguished looking man, with bright cheery eyes and trimmed brown hair. His outfit suggested a teacher, because of the patches on his elbows and the shirt underneath. His glasses shined clear and he offered his hand. "I'm Dr. Franklin Scott from ta University o' Necropolis."

"Detective David Stone, what can I do for you?" He shook hands rising slightly before motioning for the gentleman to have a seat.

Dr. Scott took a seat across from the detective's desk and smiled a little. "One of me students disappeared tree days ago, and I'm worried she may be in some sort o' trouble. I had ta wait twenty four 'ours from da time she disappeared before comin here, and when I got here, no one was takin too kindly to me predicament."

Detective Stone nodded sighing a bit; his early day was crushed with everyone else's laziness, again, and opened a new screen to start taking notes. "I'll need some information, such as name, age, as detailed a description as you can give me. I'll need photographs if you have any, her last known whereabouts, any friends she may have contacted, people who may had problems with her……"

Dr. Scott scratched his chin thinking and interrupting him. "Well her name is Tammy, but she goes by da name Starry because of a tattoo on her hand." Lifts his own as if to demonstrate. "She's about 22, brown hair, curly, blue eyes and very friendly. She's not too tall, mute too. She only goes ta school and her home, but she wasn't at neither place. She missed a history class and the other proffessors and I begun to worry."

Stone was making notes and nodded. "I'll need some more information and some information on you. We can start right now with an APB on her and I will start personally investigating this as soon as I finish typing……. " He faltered as he looked up and locked eyes with the doctor.

'_You will drop those cases, and start on this one.'_ Dr, Scott was watching him intently tracing something on the chair as Stone nodded.

"But I think I can drop my other cases and begin this one immediately." A smirk was the response. _'You will inform me of everything along the way at dis number. Here is all the information you will need'_ They stared at each other for a few moments and then Stone nodded his affirmation as Dr. Scott stood up offering him a hand.

"Tank you so much Detective. Dis means a lot ta me."

He smiled back shaking his hand. "Not at all, I'll begin right now. I'll call you as soon as I get details Dr. Scott."

With that the doctor turned and left the precinct glancing back as the detective was gathering his things. Scott hated using magic on people, but this was an emergency. His best pupil was missing, and to make matters worse, the moon was waxing which was going to put her at her full power, making her susceptible to the outside influence and power hungry people who knew of her skills. The University had been trying for days to communicate with her, but something dark and dangerous was blocking all of their attempts. Their last resort was to go to the local police, and that was only because if she was dead, the police would find the body. Dr. Scott got his cell phone out and dialed a number as he walked down the street. "Vincent….hello, I did it………no, there was no trouble……..I understand that, that's why I'm trying to find her……..No I don't think they're going to help at all, I think it was a waste of me time but…….You know some times I wonder if ye see too much into tings……I'll be there soon…….Goodbye." He hung up the phone and sighed. "Stay strong lass, we'll find ya."

*****

Darion blinked awake looking around and was greeted with Julian's face in his. It took a few seconds for him to register what had happened and he looked around sitting up from the sofa he was on. He was in a counting office of some kind, because he smelled paper and ink and saw a type machine and filing cabinets and a large safe in the corner. Eliza was off to the side next to a desk watching him and seemed relieved when Darion sat up.

"What happened?" He rubbed his head trying to get his bearings.

"You tell us," Julian stated. "One minute you're walking on the dance floor, and the next you're acting like you can't breathe, not that you need to, and then you passed out."

Eliza nodded to confirm and stepped forward. "We brought you into the back away from prying eyes. You've been out for an hour. I almost called your sire."

Darion felt his head and looked down thinking. What had he felt? Was it the girl again? "Thank you and my apologies for making a scene, this whole search has me out of sorts."

Julian nodded and stepped over to the door glancing at Eliza. "Maybe you should take the night off Darion, Eliza and I can keep looking."

Darion shook his head. "I was only given a week by the Primogen Council to look for her, half of which is up, and it seems strange, but I feel like everything I feel, and the dreams I've been having are related to what's happening to her. Like some puzzle I need to figure out with the answer staring me in the face. If that the case I don't want to waste any time, she could be in serious trouble."

Eliza frowned stepping forward. "You only have a week to find her? That would have been nice to know, unless you're planning to continue the search after your time is up."

Darion grinned sheepishly as he stood a knock on the door causing everyone to look at it before Eliza gracefully answered the door. Jenny stood in the doorway blinking at Eliza and grinned. "He still alive?"

"Yes Jenny, he just woke up."

"Oh, ok, well his driver being outside waiting for him now. He saying something about him suppose to be coming back if he not hearing anything, or maybe was suppose to be coming back in an hour. Is something like that."

Eliza nodded and glanced at Darion. "You feel well enough to travel? Or do you need to stay here today?"

"Today? What time is it?" Darion glanced at his watch quickly noting that it was already 5 a.m. "Cripes we have to go. Eliza thank you again, for everything, I'll look forward to hearing from you." He bowed kissing her hand again and slipped past Jenny at the door nodding. Julian nodded to Eliza and moved past Jenny giving her a wide berth as he followed his friend.

Darion was mumbling to himself as he stepped outside and stood there looking for Kenneth and the car. Julian stepped beside him and gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Darion nodded spotting his car and waving to it. "I'm positive, I'm ok. I need to get sleep though. Meet up with me tomorrow night? At the estate?"

Julian nodded opening the door for Darion so Kenneth wouldn't have to get out and then climbed in after him. "Of course I will, say 8pm?"

"Works for me." Came Darion's distant reply. He looked out the window hoping he could either get solid sleep tonight or another dream with more information as to the girl's whereabouts. Even though he had only just started he felt as if his time was already short.

*****

Talama sat at her desk in her home writing a letter. She paused occasionally to glance up for a thought and then began to write again. She had waited outside during the Primogen meeting for her sire to come out, and had had an interesting conversation with Theo during that hour. She had heard some of what was going on, and her sire informed her of Darion's request. Her clan, the Tremre, was skilled in magic of the blood, and will workers were the broken rule and controversial origins for her clan. Rumored to be what the Tremere could never be, they always took advantage of finding one wondering alone to study and manipulate. They could cast magic with a mere thought, while vampires had to spend blood or force of will. She blinked realizing she was not working on her paper and continued to write. Darion was a very good friend of hers. One of her first as they were both embraced at the same time. He stuck up for her when she was criticized in Elysium for wearing plants on her person, and put his own neck on the line for her when she couldn't find shelter during the day. One of the few with position and power that didn't seem to flaunt it, or have any interest in the fancy Elysium Gallas, much like herself. He had confided in her before this whole search for the will worker began his plans to take Praxis and the throne from the Prince. It was a tricky thing, usually one was appointed Prince by the council, unless you had the backing to take it. Even then, it usually made for a rocky start in any city when positions changed. And while she initially called him stupid, he was very quick to convince her to help and through an entire night's discussion, had convinced her the plan was solid.

There was something about him, the way he presented himself, the way he worked for what he wanted. Talama sighed putting the paper and pen away and stood giving a loving caress to one of her plants. Green magic was her specialty and she had found a friend in Theo the Nosferatu. He would frequently bring her fungal samples from down in the sewers, and she, in return would work with him on anything occult related he needed. It worked out to their mutual benefit, but as Talama noted, Theo had been spending a lot of time with the Tremere lately. It was no surprise that he readily agreed to come over that evening after the Primogen meeting to discuss something of importance. She looked around the room and began re-arranging for the tall man, taking some time to move some plants from the ceiling hooks so he wouldn't bump into them.

"That's not really necessary, but I appreciate the thought." She turned to see Theo sitting on her couch looking at her with a bit of a grin.

"I'm not going to ask how you got in, but I see you were discreet. How are you this evening?"

"Very well thank you. How was your sire after the meeting?" Talama tilted her head having a seat across from him.

"He was upset with a ruling the council made, but he didn't really have a choice, anyway that's neither here nor there. I was wondering if I could confide in you for your assistance in a very sensitive subject."

Theo leaned forward to listen his black eyes on Talama's. "I'm listening."

She paused wondering where to start and decided the best place was the most common. "What do you think of the Prince?"

Theo blinked and sat back. "It depends on why you're asking."

Talama didn't move accept to fold her hands in her lap. "I have a friend, a very important friend who would like to see her removed. In exchange for my assistance, I will be guaranteed a spot in the Prince's Coterie. My assistance however is to find others willing to help. You've always helped me with everything. I'd be looking for your assistance in a manor to help me not die if this doesn't work."

Theo listened and looks thoughtful. "You're talking about Darion Vladskie."

Talama nodded and Theo thought some more. "I like him, he seemed level headed, and I'm sure he wants to do the job."

"But…." Said Talama knowing there was a catch to it.

"But rumor down below is he may not live through this hunt of his to make the attempt."

Talama looked startled. "What? Where did that come from? Who said that?"

Theo shook his head leaning forward again and then standing up. "My clan is the fountain of all information in this city, you walk through the sewers and you hear things. This venture that he's going on to find a will worker is the excuse some of the council are looking for to remove him from society all together. His sire hasn't made too many friends on the counsil"

Talama frowned with a concerned look on her face. "If Darion dies during this, his sire will retaliate on anyone involved." Theo nodded watching her as she frowned continuing. "Tony Smart is the second oldest on the council, preceded only by Jack. If he were to start taking out the council on suspect that they killed his childe….."

Theo pointed at her. "That would leave the clans no choice but to appoint new Primogen, who would support a different candidate for Prince. Or wipe out the athaurity within the city."

Talama stared at the table. There was more conflict in the city then she thought. "Who is it?"

Theo shrugged starting to walk around the room. "Who knows, I only hear rumors and whispers. But I think your friend Darion is going to need more help then his fop of a Toreador groupie."

Talama seemed to think a moment and turned to Theo. "It stands to reason, that anyone who helps Darion would be involved in his Coterie were he to make Prince."

Theo nodded looking at her. "So if I were to ask you to assist in his protection, he would see that as your help and invite you into the coterie as well." Theo now looked thoughtful staring at a wall weighing the options. "Think of what you could do in a Prince's Coterie, Theo, above the Primogen Council, freedom to do almost anything you wanted. The permission to kill or create any kindred you wanted."

Theo looked at her uncertain for a moment. "How do I know that he would invite me so willingly into it?" Talama stood holding out her hand.

"Because you have my word, and neither I nor any Tremere has ever broken their word. Least of all to you." Theo looked at her still pondering the thought before shaking her hand with his large slimy one. "It's a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I changed some of the layout for easier reading. I hope yall enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

CHAPTER 5

Starry's fingers slipped again and she flinched in pain. Using a pin to try and pick leg cuffs was not easy and she had pricked herself close to twenty times trying to get them off. Her head was swimming and she was soaking from sweat as she leaned back on the cot. This room was killing her. The new room she was in was all white, from the walls to the ceiling. It had florescent lights in the ceiling and a comfortable cot which she was laying on. Her captors had hooked a leg cuff to her left leg and it was connect to the bed. She had managed to find a small pin in her pocket and was trying to get them undone like she'd seen on tv. 'Why is this happening to me?' She thought wiping her forehead as she set her head back breathing heavily. 'I have to get out of here.' She leaned back with her head on the wall and hugged her knees thinking as she closed her eyes. Sure, she could just blow the door down, but then what? Or she could walk through the wall and get out, but then what? She was sick, and she knew it, but she couldn't figure out with what. If she were to do something now, it would deffinately kill her.

People had a misconception when it came to Mages, or will workers. They believed they could do anything they wished with no fear of punishment. But their curse was reality, and it watched them like a hawk on the shoulder. Every thing they did to alter reality in a obvious, vulgar way, cost them dearly. Mental stress, lost years of their lives and sometimes physical pain. Too much could rip a mage apart, she'd seen that once at school. Her room mate last year had started playing with fire and it got out of control. Rather then call a teacher, she'd tried to stop it herself, and Tammy had to watch unable to stop it as her room mate began to flickr and dissolve like ashed from a fire. Reality was a bitch, and she watched every mage in everything they did. Doing subtle unnoticable

things, usually meant involving meditation or dream work, which was her specialty, didn't hurt at all. As long as reality didn't see what you did, you were fine.

Her thoughts began to drift to the young man at the docks and the start of this whole mess. He had honesty in his eyes. The first thing she noticed when she looked into them. He also seemed to want to genuinely help her, but he felt off, as if he wasn't what she was looking at. A mask maybe? Or a false persona that he showed people? She furrowed her brow trying to see deeper with her eyes closed, the light flickering in her cell as she willed herself back to that time. She saw everything in shades of grey, black and white. Placing herself into her own memory at a point where she could safely do so. She stood next to herself and the man on the docks. His friend was bringing a blanket from the car. Starry turned and saw it wasn't a car, it was a limosine. She narrowed her eyes and stepped away from herself and the guy a step, to read the license plate number before looking back at the scene. Panic had been her reaction and she realized how bad that had been. She tilted her head listening to the man's friend call him Sir. This Sir looked up calling him Kenneth and began talking to her again. She willed everything to stop and slow in her memory as she walked around Kenneth looking at him, she hadn't noticed before that he was a driver, that meant this man was important or rich. He had said she stowed away in his artwork. She wasn't stowing away in his artwork it was her artwork.

Starry felt a pull and let herself drift from the memory opening her eyes to the here and now. She looked at the door which was being opened and she didn't move watching the man who she had dubbed her guard walk in with a bottled water, a wrapped sandwich and a bottle of Nyquil. She also noticed a pen and pad on the tray and looked at him confused. He smirked setting it near the bed but not too close. "Sebastian thought you could use something to occupy your time. Unless you're willing to work with him now." Starry shook her head her eyes never leaving the man and he shrugged stepping back out of the room. She waited a few minutes and then scrambled off the bed to the tray bringing the notepad and pen up with her quickly writing down the license number and the description of Kenneth. She then picked up the Nyquil and checked the label smiling to herself as she set that on the bed. Waste not. Her next goal was the sandwich and water which she happily ate and drank while writing down everything she knew about her surroundings and her captor. She began writing on a fresh piece of paper reading it as she tossed her trash onto the tray:

Vincent –

I'm being held in a house with a vampire named Sebastian. My only source of contact is the vampire who saved me from drowning three days ago. He rides around in a limo with this license plate number. He has a driver named Kenneth and seems to collect art work. I can't connect to you and I don't know why. I tried connecting to him but he won't let me into his head. I don't know where I am and I can't get correct readings on anything. Please HELP ME!

- Starry

She nodded and began folding the note into a small paper crane with bigger wings. The plan she had was a foolish one, but she had to get help. This Sebastian who was her captor meant her or others harm, and she had no intention of helping him. She popped open the Nyquil and drank a caps worth to help with her fever, then she poured the rest onto the cuffs and blow on it gently. The lights flickered and she glanced up. 'I've been away from the Node too long'. She blew again and the Nyquil started to steam turning black like an acid. She let it sit there for awhile before yanking a few times. The acid burning away enough of the link for her to get free from the bed and she stood up heading to the door. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes putting her hands on the door before the lights blew out in her cell and in the hallway. The door flew off it's hinges as if it had been ripped off by a storm. Starry opened her eyes and quickly ran through looking around. The hallway was dark and split in two sections. Left seemed like the best option as she seemed to feel that way was less occupied, so she began to run left. There was a noise behind her and she glanced back to see her "guard" running after her shouting. She saw a split and darted left again. Turning around just as he came around the corner and she pointed at him the lights in this area flickering.

Heat. Searing and dangerous heat was coming off of her, and as she pointed at the guard he let out a blood curdling scream grabbing his face as he fell to the floor. Starry glared at him and quickly turned running down the hallway. He wasn't a vampire, but he was lucky she was sick, otherwise he would have been worse off. As she got to the end of the hallway she noticed a room with a window near the ceiling. She was in a basement. Looking around she saw some books, some chairs, a tv and playstation 2 and some weights. She ran over grabbing one of the weights and threw it at the window. The sound of more people coming from the direction she had just come urged her to move quickly, although her fever was getting the better of her. There were no other doors in this room, and she couldn't fit through the window, but she didn't need to. She heard the crack and picked up the weight again tossing it at the window and watched it punch through. Pulling the paper bird from her pocket she held it above her head at the window and waited. The paper bird seemed to twitch and then flap it's wings and float for a mere fraction of a second before it was swept out the window. Starry smiled and turned only to be met by a fist coming at her and more blackness.

*****

Darion sat in a large, plush office chair behind a dark wooden and polished desk. He had the chair turned so his back was facing the office and he was staring out the large window that took up the entire wall. The city was glowing with lights in neighboring buildings and cars below. Darion had the sketchbook in his lap with his fingers connected in front of his mouth in a thoughtful position. His office reflected his somber mood, hardwood floors with blue carpeting overtop and some furniture giving it more of a living room feel then an office. The wall to the left of his desk was a large book case with shelves of books and the occasional book holder keeping up the sections where he had pulled records or novels. To the right was some more shelves, but these didn't have books. These had artwork in glass cases and a large television in the center. It was currently off, the only noise coming from the wall clock on the far wall where the door was. Next to the door was a stand with a vase and a portrait of a woman. She had raven black hair and deep blue eyes sitting in a relaxed position with a book in her hands. She was looking out a window with a small smile. Obviously daytime in the portrait because her skin was very pale.

Darion closed his eyes thinking as his hands came to a rest on the sketchbook. At that moment a knock interrupted his thoughts and he turned the chair to face the door setting the sketchbook on his desk. "Come in." He sat back and tried to act relaxed as Julian stepped in followed by a short heavy set girl with blonde pigtails. Her hair had streaks of pink in it, and she was dressed in blue jeans with a black tee shirt, a black long trenchcoat and a top hat with a flower tucked into it. Her skin was pale, almost dead looking and she had quizzical green-blue eyes that scanned the room slowly before resting on Darion. "We are humbled to be asked to come see you."

Julian moved around her towards Darion. "Darion may I present Halie Comet, of the Malkavian Clan."

Halie bowed her head knowingly and looked to Darion who tilted his head. "Your clan Miss Comet is known for their forsight and visions. May I entreet you to help me with something?"

Halie moved forward casting another glance to Julian and looked at Darion. "You're working for your sire and the Primogen Council are you not? Surely they could offer you their elder experience."

Darion sat back entwining his fingers together not saying anything with a small smirk on his face. Halie never lost her own smile and continued, "But they don't know the real reason you seek the will worker do they? You know what they want, and you don't agree with it. You've exhausted your mortal resources for the time allotted and you're running out of options"

Darion started to grin before standing up. "I suppose it's true, I don't want the same thing they do. But they are our Elders and they do advise the Prince, whose word is law in the city."

Halie decided to sit down and put her hat in her lap before producing thick black rimmed glasses which she put on. "Let me see this book of hers."

Julian got up heading to the book shelf and grabbed one of the books opening the entire shelf to reveal a mini bar and began to make himself a drink.

Darion picked up the sketchbook and handed it to Halie carefully as if afraid touching it was also destroying it. Halie placed the book in her lap and placed both hands over it. Julian sipped the drink leaning on the book shelf watching the Malkavian carefully. Their clan were seers and visionaries. But their vision went too far, and their images of the future drove them mad to the point of non comprehention. This made them dangerous because they knew what was going to happen, before it happened, and knowing they couldn't change it, they had a tendancy to sit back and let it happen. Then following it up with an "I told you so". As if that wasn't bad enough, they could spread their insanity to another person, kindred or human. So when Darion asked Julian to find one, he was very wary to even look. Not being the childe of a Primogen, nor a Primogen himself, he had no important connections to find someone, he had to go to a meeting of his clan to see if anyone happened to know one and even then, it took a lot fo strings to find one willing to help him out.

Julian watched as Halie seemed deep in concentration with the book and watched Darion's reaction to all of this. He loved Darion like a brother, sometimes wishing they had been the same clan because Julian didn't know who his sire was. He appeared in the city looking for other Toreador and found them at the Elysium. Accepted quickly to the city by the Prince, Julian became a favorite of all the ladies, both elder and non. This attracted Darion to him. Darion was reclusive and all business trying to impress his sire, and Julian had to help him to get out of his shell. The two had been involved in each other's business ever since. Darion, keeping Julian from doing anything stupid while giving his friend some measure of protection, and Julian keeping Darion from being too serious and business like. Julian sipped his drink again remembering when Darion came to him about this problem. He was infatuated and Julian could see it. He saw it as his job to protect his friend from danger, and as all kindred knew Malkavians were dangerous.

"She's very ill." Halie's voice came from the silence bringing Julian from his thoughts watching her now. "She's had a fever for a couple of days, and she's being heavily medicated to try and bring it down." Darion frowned with concern and sat down next to Halie letting her continue. "She's being held against her will by one who moves shadows. He is darkness and she is a light. He is attempting to snuff her out and she is trying to resist." Halie opened her eyes to look at Darion. "She has a link with you that you must open your mind to. She is trying to reach for you, and you are ignoring her pleas. You are not the only one seeking her. We saw another man, a friend, a tutor. He cares for her as a father and is trying to find her as well. He will come to you within two nights. Seek her home and start your search there, then when you cannot look anymore, you will be guided to the next piece of information"

"I'm running out of time on this, how would this man know who I am? This girl is the first will worker I've ever met." Darion frowned trying to understand everything he was told.

"She has told him of you and he will seek your help." Halie braught her speech to a whisper. "You must also be careful of those you keep close. Your enemies are aware of your plan, and they will attempt to strike you down before you can accomplish it. Keep your friends as close as you can. Their true colors will assist you, but they will also betray you. Do not punish harshly, for your decisions will dictate theirs"

Julian strained to hear the last part and set the glass down when Halie stood up. "We have nothing more to tell you about her. The one who has her is blocking our vision. There are many who are seeking her, for different reasons. One will come to you for help and you must help him."

Darion nodded taking the sketchbook back and standing as well. "I appreciate the help Miss Comet, if there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

Halie bowed her head smiling a knowing smile. "You will help us when we call on you. Good day Mr Vladskie, Mr. Cole." With that Halie opened the door to leave.

"Please let me walk you out." Darion held the door and stepped out after her into the hallway leaving Julian alone in the room.

He grabbed the drink again and walked over the sketchbook which was now on the desk and opened the cover to let his eyes scan the images inside. He began to flip the pages noting sketch after sketch of people, buildings and parks. The girl was very good, almost a master of her skill if he was any judge of art. He stopped at a sketch of a girl sitting on a park bench. She was very beautiful, and young, her eyes seemed sad as she was looking away from the artist. The sketch was in pencil, so there was no color, but the shading hinted to dark eyes and hair.

"That's Starry."

Julian jumped almost spilling his drink as he turned to see Darion standing right behind him. "Jesus Christ! You scared me."

Darion smirked closing the sketchbook. "The curse of your clan, mezmorized by artwork."

Julian nodded glancing at the book. "How do you know it's her?"

Darion put the sketchbook on the book shelf. "I saw her in person, remember? I think that was a self portrait, or someone else did it."

Julian had a seat and drained the glass of it's contents. "So now what? Are we waiting for this mysterious person to come find you?"

Darion shook his head no. "We're going to where she lives, or did live. The Brujah found an address and some information on the University. Which means we get to break into a dorm."

"Oh goodie! I love dorms, is it a sorority?" Julian seemed to perk as Darion walked over to the window to look out over the city.

"University of Necropolis is a small place and very private. I somehow doubt there's a sorority on campus. I may need to speak with Talama about getting into it without attracting too much attention."

Julian nodded as Darion opened the door again and julian stood. "I'm assuming this means you want to go now."

Darion grinned at his friend and clapped him on the back. "No time like the present, right?"

The two men walked from the office turning off the lights before heading downstairs. Kenneth was waiting with the car and the door open for them. Julian climbed in after Darion and began checking his fingers and looked out the window, the Malkavian's words in his head. "What did Halie say towards the end?"

Darion looked at Julian as if he had two heads. "Beg pardon?"

"Halie Comet, the coot up in your office. I missed her last words before she left."

Darion blinked and then smacked his head. "Duh, I almost forgot, she said I'd make a wonderful Prince if I survive this."

Julian raised a brow and shook his head. "You're so conceited sometimes Darion, she is right though, you will make an excellent Prince."

"That's the plan, let's hope I get to try it before I'm 'Rubbed out'."

Julian nodded in agreement and looked out the window letting his thoughts drift.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I changed some of the layout for easier reading. I hope yall enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

CHAPTER 6

Jonathan Albright sat at his desk in a small office with a window above a warehouse, which was full of crates and boxes. He was the leading smuggler and black-market dealer in Necropolis and everyone knew this fact from people on the streets, to businessmen that wanted to buy the hardest and most illegal of items. He was what kindred referred to as a Caitiff. A sad fluke of the embrace that left him without a clan to call family and tolerated within vampire circles because he had made himself useful. Unlike the true clans, he had no special abilities. His powers were a mix of stealth and strength and seeing the unusual. Which made his business that much easier. His warehouse was in West Necropolis, amidst hundreds of others in an industrial field, so it didn't really sand out. On the ground floor, 4 men were cataloging a new shipment and preparing a second shipment for transportation. Jonathan leaned back in his chair looking out the small glass window to the floor below and picked up a dart rolling it around in his hand. A skinny, old man with dull blue eyes from years of doing the illegal before his embrace. His teeth were blackened stubs, a sign of drug use from his youth, and he always wore plain clothes like a button shirt and jeans. His hair was thinning and stringy to his shoulders, which added to his crack addict gone clean appearance. Rolling the dart around he looked at a paper on his desk as if thinking about what to do.

It was an interesting problem that now faced him. With a shipment gone missing from a valued client, he was trying to figure out how to make amends before he lost a good piece of income. It had been a stupid move to mix theft and kidnapping, but he had heard stories about Darion Vladskie that made him think it would be ok. Rich, reclusive, powerful man who would have enjoyed a mute will worker. A bonus meant with every good intention to possibly earn his friendship within kindred society and maybe some respect from the other clans, but alas, he didn't count on the drugs wearing off that soon and the girl waking up to take off running.

He tossed the dart into the wall with a map of the city and picked up a second dart. He re read the paper, which was a letter of business invitation to the Grand Elysium Gala in two weeks time, and tossed the second dart angrily into the wall. There was no thump to accompany the toss which caused him to look up noticing Darion was in the room and holding the dart he had tossed. His manor was casual, but Albright knew he wasn't happy, his eyes told him that much.

"Albright." Darion stated twirling the dart slowly in his fingers, not moving from his position as he stared down at the black-market retailer.

"Mr. Vladskie……This is an unexpected surprise and delight. What business brings you here?"

Darion stepped forward and pulled the shades to the lower level down giving them privacy. "My shipment, the will worker. I want to know everything you know about her. Where she came from, where she was found, why she was grabbed and where she might run to."

Albright put his hands on the arms of his chair trying to remain composed as Darion moved to sit in the seat in front of the desk watching and waiting for an explanation.

"I can give you the information I know, but I don't know a lot. Honestly. She was sketching in the park and I noticed something off about her, so I had my boys grab her. I told you she had great sketches and wanted the deal to be something special."

Darion nodded holding up the dart and looking at it. "So you don't know anything about her, other than she's a will worker, and you decided to drug her up, box her up and give her to me, with the assumption that it would be alright?"

"I'm very sorry Darion, I didn't realize, I didn't think….."

"Apparently you didn't think." He stood up looming over the desk. "I want to know where she is now. I'm going to let you do the dirty work to try and get back in my good graces. Because if someone else finds what I consider now to be my property, I will come back and bring this entire building and your entire business to the ground in paper work and feds and you will be in the Death Room in two weeks for all of us to watch as entertainment. Is that clear?"

Albright leaned back as he felt the anger and power roll off of Darion in waves shaking his soul to the core with dread and fear. He knew Ventrue could be intimidating, and he has seen them force their will on people before, but at this point, he didn't want to try and argue with the tall, scary man in front of him. "I got it sir, I got it. I'll send them out tonight, as soon as we're done here. I'll have an answer later tonight, I swear."

Darion nodded and reached over grabbing the left hand that was gripping the arm rest of the office chair and dragged it harshly onto the table. "So you'll remember this and never do that to me again." He drove the dart into Albright's hand so deep is stuck to the desk causing Albright to cry out and grab his left wrist to try and block the pain. Fangs out as his beast threatened to take hold of him, letting the kindred inside out. Darion stood and opened the office door glancing back as he straightened his suit. "You have until sun up."

*****

Julian walked through the doors to Necro Memorial Hospital and walked up to the front desk waiting for the nurse to acknowledge him. It didn't take long for "Sonya" as was the name on the badge, to look up and smile at the tall young gentleman. "Good evening, what can I do for you?"

Julian put on a winning smile leaning on the counter. "I was looking for Dr Rhajam. Is she available?"

The nurse nodded and dialed an extension on the phone. "Dr Rhajam, you have a visitor in admittance." Waiting on the response she hung up and smiled at him. "She'll be right down Mr.?..."

"Cole, Julian Cole, but please call me Julian." He noted no wedding band indent on her left hand and pulled out a business card putting the charm on. "You work nights often?"

"Almost every night unfortunately."

He smiled and handed her his business card with a wink. "Call me when you don't work, I'd love to take you for a drink some time."

A blush rose up to her cheeks and she took the card looking at it and then up at him. "I think I will. Unless you're one of those people I should be careful of."

"Your mother never told you to watch out for tall dark mysterious men?" Julian tilted his head still watching her.

"She did, but she never said anything about tall dark mysterious hansom men, so I should be good."

An Arabic looking lady stepped out of the back room and nodded to Julian which led him to wink at Sonya. "It's a date then."

Dr Rhajam motioned for him to follow and Julian stepped back behind the desk following the good doctor to her office where the door was closed.

"How are you this evening my dear?" Julian made himself comfortable in a chair as she went to sit at her desk.

"I wish you wouldn't flirt with my staff all the time. I don't mind every once in awhile, but too often and I'll have too many questions asked around here."

Julian picked up a small display of a coccyx bone and nerve endings and began to poke the rubbery cartilage in between the bones. "I doubt when I'm done that they'll even remember the experience which I'm sure you enjoy as well."

Dr Rhajam went to a filing cabinet and pulled out a folder opening it up. "You asked me to keep an eye for any medical equipment that has gone missing recently. I made you a list. Two days ago we did an inventory and found 6 syringes, 8 bottles of morphine and various benzodiazepines, various bandages and wraps. One humerus splint and stay and enough bottles of painkillers and narcotic pain killers to kill a small group of people. We looked through the security footage and it doesn't show anyone going in and out of that place, so we're not sure how the stuff got stolen."

Julian held his hand out and began to read the list with a slight frown. "If someone were to stay on this stuff long enough, could they develop feverish like symptoms? If it was say given to them against their will?"

She nodded and sat on the edge of the desk. "Fever, dizziness, nausea, maybe even cause black outs. It could also be a junkie that managed to steal it for street value."

"Doubtful. Can I see this room?" Julian looked up setting the model back on the desk as she nodded taking the folder and opened the door for him leading him down the hall. He smiled and followed her with his hands at his side making himself look like he belonged there going through a set of doors and then into a storage room.

The room looked like a pharmacy separated in groups of medicines, bandages, braces and crutches. She pointed to the shelves where the items had been and he walked over gently letting his hand hover over the shelves a moment. "When was the last time someone had to grab this type of splint?"

Looking through the paperwork, Dr. Rhajam seemed to glance from the shelves to the list. "Not in a week."

"Perfect." Julian gently put one hand on the side of the shelf and the other where the splint was closing his eyes. kept an eye on the door as Julian extended his sense to feel for the last person who was there. His eyelids fluttered as he projected his sight back for a few days and saw a man with a small bag. He was grabbing various items and stuffing them in a shelf with a sense of urgency. He noticed Italian features and caught scent of seasoning from some type of pasta sauce. The man grabbed the splint and seemed mumbled to himself in a language Julian was unfamiliar with causing him to tilt his head. Projecting even further he sought the creature type of the person doing the stealing and saw the swirls and veins of black and sparkles which made him open his eyes quickly. The Toreador, gifted with extra sensory abilities and senses that reached the depths of the psyche had seen something he had hoped he would never see again.

Julian turned to Dr. Rhajam with a serious look on his face. "I have to go. I'll keep in touch, thank you." He leaned forward gifting her with a gentle kiss on the cheek which made her smile as a lover would receiving a long awaited show of affection.

Julian hurried from the room and headed out of the hospital calling Darion on his phone. "Pick up, pick up." He climbed into his car, a Porsche 911 Carrera, and started driving.

"Darion…"came the reply on the other end.

"Darion, I just finished with my guys at the hospital. You were right, someone did steal a bunch of medical equipment, and it's probably to use on that will worker."

"That's a great lead, did you find out who or what they looked like?"

"Darion, it was a Giovanni…."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I changed some of the layout for easier reading. I hope yall enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

CHAPTER 7

The Primogen Council had gathered early in the evening. Gathering around a table in the boardroom, they each sat in a high backed chair waiting for the doors to close before the talking began. Hushed tones but with important information regaurding the city. Tony Smart sat back in his chair and listened with disintrest. He was thinking about his childe, Darion. As Ventrue Primogen, he was the example of nobility. His lineage had held the seat for almost a century, and he had hoped that Darion would take the time to learn of his responsibility. When Darion had come to him about the will worker, his initial reaction was to keep it from the council. The Elysium was coming up in a month. The night when every kindred in the city would gather for a social party as it were. This was to be the time where the Prince would grant favors and requests to her kind that had earned them. But Darion pushed the issue and now the council had given him permission to track her down. Tony saw less of his childe then before. He blamed the company Darion kept on his sparatic behavior. It seemed to start when Julian Cole had come to the domain. Nomadic and with no prestige behind his name, he claimed to be looking for Toreador to mingle with, and they had accepted him with open arms. But he also took a shining to Darion and a few other childer of the Primogen, bringing the out of their shells, but also giving them an independence that made their elders concerned.

He glanced up when his name was called. Tony was nowhere near as dead looking as the rest of the council, but his intimidating presence was enough to scare people into listening him. Tony was tall and broad shouldered. Dressing in expensive silk suits and wool jackets. His hair was neatly combed, short and dark brown as were his eyes. A perfectly trimmed beard grew from his chin which gave his firm and steady posture a refined look. Everything a noble should be represent.

"Mr. Angelo, any thoughts on the up coming Elysium?"

Tony looked at each council member, all eleven of them and turned back to the Toreador Primogen Guiselle Rosellini. A red headed woman with a green dress and matching eyes. Her glasses down to her nail polish was the very height of fasion and her hair was in curls on top of her head, doubled with her model figure to show kindred what mortals liked and wanted.

"This upcoming gather will be the Princes tenth Elysium over the city. I feel a bit more then just a standard party is in order." She continued letting her eyes sweep around the table.

Nods came from each direction as they agreed. Tony put his thoughts aside. "I'm sure we can come up with something special for her grace. Perhaps a gift from the entire councilto go along with the performances that I'm sure the Toreador will put on."

The Assamite Primogen, a small oriental man in a traditional black silk shirt and slacks looked at Tony with cold black eyes. "What type of gift would you suggest Primogen Smart?"

Tony turned his attention to Dr. Rhua of the Assamites. The clan of assasines and killers. Their clan was very good at their job and had the abilities of master assasins to kill silently and disappear without anyone knowing they were there. "I'm not quite sure, but I believe we can come up with something"

This seemed to satisfy Dr. Rhua as he leaned back, but braught more questions to the table.

"The Gala is in two weeks, if a gift is the plan, then we should have this ready by the next time we meet. Something this important cannot wait." Mike Swann responded as he braught his feet up onto the table. Speaking for the Brujah, he was an intimidating man with sandy curly hair and glasses. Tall and imposing wherever he went. His dark long leather trenchcoat hung around him like a second skin and his red and black shirt and pants made him look dangerous like a spider.

"My clan is already working on performances and art work for display as well as decorating the Elysium location. We could use help with the security and protection around the building on that evening. Just in case." Guiselle seemed to have her entire attention on the Gala rather then the reactions and stare downs of everyone else.

"Clan Gangrel will be happy to assist with protection from above and below." Sir Joshua nodded his head speaking for his clan. His eyes were white, signifying he could not see, but that didn't seem to phase his ability to resond. His ears were furr tipped, the curse and gift of his clan. Gangrel were kindred who lived in the woods. Able to turn into animals and fight with animalistic fury and gifts, but the longer they remained as animals, the more it took over their normal appearance. Like the Brujah, there were many that remained unseen until they were called in.

"Let's move to more important things, the Gala can be discussed away from her. Mr. Smart, your childe has been pursuing the will worker as reported for a week now. How goes that investigation?" The Nosferatu representative cut in looking at Tony with his beedy black sunken in eyes. His skin looked shriveled and taut on his face and his teeth were sharp and protruding from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Mr. Seek, but you are not a Primogen and can only sit and listen for your Elder, Jack. Unless he would like to come up from down below and make his presence known to us for the first time in three years." Tony shot back not wanting to answer the question.

"I find the question valid Mr. Smart, what is the status of that investigation?" Dr. Rhua replied looking expectingly at the Ventrue Primogen.

Tony thought quickly and set his hands on the table. "He has multiple leads which he is following. His investigation goes well."

"Clan Brujah has been helping in this investigation as well, but we think he may need more time." Mike added glancing at Tony and receiving a nod. "On behave of Darion Vladskie, we would like to request more time to handle this before sending the City Officers on it."

There were some murmors from the council as a whole and a gentleman, distinguished looking with a timeless pearl grey suit and salt and pepper hair stood. "Clan Tremere is of the opinion that this Mage, or will worker as you all call it, must be found quickly but without rash action. We as a clan would like to study this individual and learn about her to help prevent any sort of attacks from this kind. Mages are strange and powerful creatures, capable of anything in the city and could be a threat to us all. From our resources, I can tell you with certainty that one Mage uncontrolled could destroy every one of us in the room." Christopher Davenport spoke with athaurity and wisdom and made the room go silent with forboding.

"Then I believe we should not only give Darion more time but more assistance in this endeavor." Guiselle countered. "All in favor?"

The entire council raised their hands and Guiselle smiled and folded her hands. "Then it is passed. Any other pieces of information that need to be shared?"

Tony sat back and glanced at Mike who gave him an approving nod, and the meting continued with less serious city business.

*****

Detective Stone walked through the gates of the University heading for the main administration building. The University was an arrangement of 6 buildings and 3 dorm buildings, all connected by walkways or enclosed hallways with glass windows. The buildings were stone and had an old English style architecture look and feel. It made Stone feel like he was walking into a courtyard of a castle. He noted the high stone wall surrounding the grounds with the empty fields and sports fields behind the main building and made note of the security post at the front gate. Entering the administration building he approached the reception desk watching the lady behind the desk talking on the phone. Presenting his badge he let her see it and waited for the phone conversation to end.

"Uh huh…………..no! He didn't!.............That's just crazy girl, you need to get yourself a new guy." She held a finger up to him as she continued to speak on the phone. Detective Stone looked around at the décor of the hall. Banners and photos lined the walls. Plaques and decorations to the school were all over the place and the waiting area had plush comfty chairs for students and parents to sit if they were waiting for their turn. To the left of the Reception desk was a hallway with a door that had a card slider. This made Stone tilt his head as if trying to think why a school would have such security on a campus like this. True if it hadn't been for his badge,he felt he wouldn't have even got into the campus, and he had noted the cameras and card slots for each door he passed with the acception of the main doors. Security like this, he was having a hard time figuring out why a girl would go missing from this location. Or even more confusing,why a mute young girl would leave the safety of such a place.

He sighed and looked back to the girl behind the desk who was still on the phone and he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I'm Detective Stone, I'm here to see Professor Scott." Again with the finger as she kept talking on the phone and seemed like the conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Madeline is a very gossipy lady Detective Stone." Came a voice behind him, which made the Detective turn to face a man with bleach blonde hair and slightly blue tinted glasses. He was wearing a black suit and white dress shirt and was carrying a messanger bag. "I'm sure she'll keep talking for at least 15 minutes before getting back to you. I'm Proffessor Vincent Tyme, teacher of Ancient History here at the University."

A Hand was offered and the Detective shook hands. "Detective Stone, I'm here investigating the disappearance of Tammy Night. Is Dr. Scott available?"

The Professor tilted his head and seemed to think shaking his head "He's gone home early, wasn't feeling good. Tammy was one of my students is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, when did she miss her first class?"

Vincent shifted his bag a bit and motioned for the chairs so they could sit. "I noticed she first missed her class with me about a week ago. And it wasn't until a few days after that I found out she was missing."

The Detective nodded and started writing. "Do you know if she had any problems here on campus? Any enemies that might want to hurt her? Or family that would pull her out without telling you all?"

Shaking his head no, Vincent folded his hand in his lap watching the Detective with a smirk. "Tammy had no family, she was here on a grant, and no, she had no enemies here."

"You sound pretty sure about that Mr. Tyme."

"This school isn't about rivalry and all of the students are here for the same thing. No one here would have anything against her, if that's where you're going with this."

Writing some more he glanced up and blinked at Vincent. He could have sworn he saw Purple behind his glasses but shook it off as a trick of the light. "Would she have left campus for anything? Maybe a job or did she go out that you know of?"

Another shake of the head. "Tammy stayed on campus. She didn't go out with anyone or have a job outside of here. She did work part time at the Library helping with organization and shelving. You don't really think someone here did this, do you?"

Detective Stone didn't look up still writing. "No, but I need to rule out what didn't happen to her. When you eliminate the impossible ……."

"whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Finished Vincent with a smile. "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Great writer, bit too into the drugs though."

Detective Stone noted that it sounded as if Vincent was speaking as a man who had met the dead author and stood up. "Thank you for your time Mr. Tyme. When will Dr. Scott be back in?"

Vincent also stood up and seemed to think about it. "I'd say he'll be in tomorrow some time during the day. I could take a message if you like."

Stone handed him a business card and flipped open his book again. "Just give him that and let him know I called. May I have your information as well in case I have other questions?"

"Of couse, feel free to give me a call even if you don't have questions. My lectures aren't always about ancient history." Vincent gave him a phone number and the Detective nodded before smiling.

"I'll just go check my other angles. I'm on this case, don't let your students worry." He turned and left the building heading back to his car. Vincent walked a few steps to the door and his smile faltered watching the detective climb into his car. "Don't worry, we won't."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I changed some of the layout for easier reading. I hope yall enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

Docks of Midnight

CHAPTER 8

The black limo that had been sent to pick up Darion pulled up to a large estate just outside of the city proper. Darion was seated in the back, although he hesitated to leave the safety of the vehicle. The driver, a ghoul of his sire's that Darion was unfamiliar with stepped out to get the door for him waiting for his passenger to leave. A million thoughts ran through Darion's head as he looked out the opened door, still not making a move to leave.

It is said in any relationship, that it is a two way street. That both sides must give and take. Vampire relationships, although tricky, where the same way. Unless you are a Sire and Childe. Darion had the utmost respect for the man who sired him. The first few months, Tony Angelo had carefully nutured and protected the Ventrue from the harsh realities of the Kindred world. Teaching him the rules and right people to go to. Darion was thrown a large ball when he received his acknowledgement as a Kindred of Necropolis, and was even gifted with a sword by his sire. But after that, Tony Angelo had begun to distant himself from his childe. Darion thought it was because of the Primogen seat, Julian often joked that Tony was trying to teach Darion a lesson that Darion would never get. Either way, Tony and Darion hadn't spoken to one another directly in months. Short phone calls and messages relayed by ghouls had been the only communication Darion had, until tonight.

As he climbed from the limo and nodded to the driver, he made sure his suit was immaculate, and even the ghoul brushed some specks of unseen dirt from Darion's shoulder. Reminisce of the times of old when Lords would visit a King. Darion walked up the marble stairs and to the door which was opened for him, attempting to ready his mind for the physical sight of his sire. The manor was lit up with soft yellow lights, making it look like a Christmas card cover. The doorman directed Darion to the left and into a red and dark wooden parlor where Darion saw his sire, back facing the door, looking into the fireplace. The doorman closed both heavy wooden doors to give them privacy and Darion immediately kneeled, his head watching the carpet.

"Sir."

Tony didn't appear to move but spoke in a deep voice. "You wanted to speak with me directly….."

Darion tried to hide the smile on his face hearing his sire's voice and spoke reverently. "I did, in regards to the mission the Primogen Council gave me permission to do."

"That mission was approved by the Primogen Council, not me. You should be requesting to speak with them. Have I not taught you the proper order of things?"

"You did sir, but I have not completed my mission as of yet. I've hit." He paused trying to think of the right word, "A snag with my investigation."

Tony glanced behind him and then looked back at the fire. Darion waited for permission to rise, but it didn't come. "Tell me about this snag."

Darion kept his head down as he spoke. "Julian and I tracked the girl to where she lived, which was the University, but we were unable to get in to ask around or check her dormitory. So we requested the vision of a Malkavian to see what insight we could get, and she told us that the will worker was injured. Julian followed a lead to the Hospital and discovered a Giovanni had taken medical supplies which matched injuries that the Malkavian informed us about. Which means she is probably being held by the Giovanni."

"That is impossible." A shadow loomed over Darion, which he could see because of the carpet. "There are no Giovanni in this city. The Prince was very clear when she ran them out, that they were not to return." A gentle hand on Darion's shoulder and Darion stood looking up into the face of his sire.

"I know the edict sir, but they are the only clan that leaves residual black sparkles. I have no way to find them, or ideas where they would be." Darion looked at his sire's face and noted the stoic, stoney features. "Julian's right, you need to lighten up sometimes."

Turning away, Tony headed for a desk in the parlor with a wave of his hand. "That friend of yours is going to get you into trouble. He's too wild, Darion, doesn't follow the rules. If it weren't for the Toreador Primogen speaking highly of him, he would have been turned away the night he got here."

Darion stepped forward to follow speaking up. "Julian is a valuable asset to me. He can go places and get information easier then I. People don't open up to me like they do to him. And you're trying to change the subject. We have proof that the Giovanni are involved, and I know you know how to find them."

Tony sat down looking at Darion and steepled his fingers. "You have a picture of a known Giovanni involved? You have an eye witness that saw one?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Julian saw the aura, that's more then enough proof for the Sheriff to be sent."

Tony closed his eyes letting silence fill the room. "No."

"No?" Darion frowned trying to understand. "What do you mean no?"

Tony opened his eyes. "I do not believe that is sufficient proof to send the Sheriff on a wild goose chase around the city."

Darion narrowed his eyes taking a step forward. "This is a joke right? Even if the will worker wasn't in the picture, there could be Giovanni in this city! They could be doing what they did last time and moving the Independants against the Prince. With the will worker, they could be doing much worse! The Sheriff has been sent out for less in the last two months, give them something important to do!"

Tony watched Darion's outburst and didn't move. "You do not have the knowledge to decide the use of the city officers, or the decision of the Primogen Council. Your emotions are too high, they are making you lose your focus and I'm beginning to wonder if this entire investigation is good for you or not."

Darion slammed his fist on the desk. "Damnit Tony, if you don't at least advise the council the city could be in serious trouble!"

Tony stood when Darion slammed his fist and leveled a steel gaze at Darion. "Stop this instant."

Darion suddenly grabbed his head with a mild cry and dropped to his knees in front of the desk. Tony circled around keeping his gaze on Darion, although the kindred childe was again humbled on the floor and seemed to be making no move to get up.

"You have lost sight of your objective. You are becoming weak with emotions that you cannot afford. This is an important task that the Primogen Council gave you, not the city officers, you." Tony kneeled down taking Darion's chin in his hand and tilted it upwards. Bloody tears tracked down his face as Darion looked at his sire, a mix of admiration, pain and anger. "I do not do this to hurt you. I do this so you will learn. You cannot stray from this for any reason, not even the safety of the city, or even me. Find the girl, bring her to the council. I cannot help you with this because my hands are as tied as yours. It is your task. Leave the city and its safety to myself and the other Primogen. They will in time fear and respect you for it."

Darion finally found the will to speak and replied softly. "I would rather be loved and revered, then feared and respected."

Taking both shoulders, tony helped Darion to stand and braught him into a firm, protective hug. "One step at a time. Reverence comes from respect. Love comes from fear. Do you understand?"

Darion nodded slightly but was glaring away from his sire at the wall. "I understand."

"Good, then get yourself cleaned up and get back to your investigation. I will keep in touch should you need anything towards that." Darion nodded and turned to leave the room before Tony called him back.

"Darion?"

Glancing back he saw Tony walking back to the fireplace. "Sir?"

Tony resumed the spot where he was when Darion arrived and looked at the fire. "Do not question my word to you again. Especially in my own home."

Darion nodded and wiped at his face before leaving the study to find a washroom, and then call Julian.

*******

Sebastian Giovanni sat at his desk and looked out over the city from the 10th floor of his building. He had a lot on his mind, including the Grand Elysium that was coming up. It was the one time of the year that the Prince made a public appearance for all the kindred to see. It was a perfect opportunity for him to enact his plan against her. Against the kindred of the city that had agreed to ban his family. The Giovanni dealt in dark arts and necromantical rituals to understand the dead. They were also businessmen, like the Ventrue, but they didn't answer to the Camarilla monarchy of rule. Family was the only thing they valued, and trusted. Being independent, they could sway others that were independent, and indeed, that had ben the plan to start. Bring down the Prince and her council, so the independants could govern the city for their own means. But the last time had failed, and the Prince had claimed to be merciful in banishing every Giovanni, never to return.

But Sebastian knew the right people, and had returned to try again. At his disposal were at least 4 other kindred, hiding within the city limits, waiting for his mark to rise against the Prince. Independants of various other clans that wanted the city not only for it's human food source, but the business and opportunities it presented. The will worker had been the perfect find. She was maliable, or so Sebastian thought. He knew they were only human, but also knew they were powerful and could do things that nobody else could. He wanted that power, to use as a weapon. He wanted to control it, control her, but she was not being cooperative.

A knock on his door braught Sebastian back to the here and now and he turned to the door. "Enter."

His ghoul Karl stepped in, the burns from two days ago still visable on his face. He stepped forward with a folder and set it on the desk. "The drugs are working. We mixed your blood into it as instructed and she's as compliant as a zombie sir."

Sebastian nodded and opened the folder looking at the results of tonights experiment. "She is awake?"

Karl nodded, his hands behind his back now. "Awake and asking for you."

Sebastian stood up and headed for the door. "Then lets not keep the newest member of our family waiting. " He held the door for Karl, who stepped through and led Sebastian to the elevator. "She doesn't seem to be completely bound, but she is doing as we say, which is a good sign."

The elevator dinged and opened to allow them to enter, a small key inserted into the panel and turned causing the elevator to go down beyond the first floor. When it opened, Sebastian stepped into the hallway and went right for the door which he knew kept Tammy inside. Karl waited outside as Sebastian stepped in to see Tammy sitting at a table with a pad of paper, her left arm in a sling, but she looked up at him, entrancing him with deep ocean blue eyes.

"Tammy, how are you this evening?" Sebastian stood 10 feet away watching her as she wrote on the notepad. 'I'm fine. Thank you.' Nodding he stepped a little closer. "Good, I'm glad we aren't going to have any more misunderstandings, right?"

She shook her head no as he continued. "Very good. This will be much easier on all of us. I want you to do something for me. It's very important, and it's for your safety, as much as ours."

Tammy wrote on the notepad. 'Whatever you say. I will do it.'

*****

Detective Stone sipped at his coffee and took a bite from his bagel as he looked over some reports on his desk. The word on the street was this girl had been seen running into the park as if she was being chased. But from there, all trace of her had disappeared. He asked some bums to keep an eye out for her, or anyone who might have seen anything, and was now waiting to find out something. His meeting with Professor Scott hadn't helped. The girl was like family, and the University was already spreading posters and fliers that she was missing. He hated it when average citizens got involved, because then he couldn't follow valuable leads. He had taken the investigation in his own direction, and was now going to wait for the next move. No ransom demand had come to the University, and no bodies had turned up, which meant she could still be alive.

As he tossed the wrapper from his food into the trash, he smelled the reek of dirt and booze. A woman had walked into his office level and was looking around as if she were lost. He took in her appearance and instantly knew she was homeless. She was wearing sandals, stained dirty jeans, a dark green tank top, and a large brown duster that was duct taped at the elbow. Her hair was matted and wild looking, dark black from lack of care. Her eyes were sharp though, meaning she wasn't exactly intoxicated, but she smelled like the back end of a bar. In her right hand, gripped tightly, was a missing poster from the university. Stone stood up and motioned for her to walk over to his desk and motioned for the chair.

"Are you the cop looking for this girl?" The lady spoke in a sharp tone, as if she didn't like speaking, her eyes darting back and forth.

Detective Stone nodded to her and held up his coffee cup. "Want a cup of coffee?"

She nodded and grabbed his quickly before he could get it to his mouth and started drinking. Blinking in surprise, the detective pulled out his notebook and looked at her. "What's your name? And what information do you have for me?"

The girl drained the cup in seconds and seemed to lick the inside of the cup for a few moments before sitting down and holding out the paper. "I seen this girl, in the park a week ago. She was running from two guys in suits."

Jotting the info down Detective Stone looked up at her. "What's your name darling?"

A slight growl escaped her lips as she glared at him making him pause in his writing. "Let's get this straight. I'm giving you this information because I have it. I don't have to give you nothing I don't want to give you. If you don't want what I got, then I'll scram and you can find someone else to get information from. I was told you was looking for this girl, I know what happened. So don't call me darling or try to find out about me. Just take my information and then I'm leaving. Got it?"

He nodded and began to write again. "Ok ma'am, what else did the two men look like?"

The girl scratched at her neck and watched him before rubbing her nose with a sniffle and eyed what he was writing with. "They were both dark skinned, not like black, but like mexicans, only they didn't sound like Mexicans. They were saying something like 'consuala di gesa' like from a pizza place. In suits, one had a gun, like with the round thing that holds bullets?"

"A revolver?"

She nodded and leaned forward grabbing one of his pencils, the paper cup gone now. "She was runnin through the park trying to get away from them. They was chasing her away from the lighted areas, into a dark area. When she got into the dark, one pushed her into a tree and the other grabbed her from behind. They put a white cloth over her nose and she went limp. Never heard a sound from her."

Detective Stone wrote everything down. "Did you see where they went afterwards? Where they took her?"

"Yeah, they carried her like a dead body to a car, red looking, local plates."

Stone stopped and looked at her, a bit of excitement in his eyes. "Did you see it?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I changed some of the layout for easier reading. I hope yall enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

Docks of Midnight

CHAPTER 9

Julian watched as Darion paced around the round, wooden table of the Hyatt Hotel's meeting room. Darion had come back from his Sire's estate quiet and reserved, only calling for a meeting at the Hyatt, and then had begun to pace. Julian was sure something was on his mind. He'd gotten information on where the Giovanni were staying, but having blood stains on his suit, made Julian think Darion had paid a bitter price for that info. Especially since Darion had made a return trip to Albright after his meeting with his sire.

Julian felt like Darion was a brother to him, innocent of the world's cruelty and reality. While Julian knew what the world was like, and what pleasures it could offer, he'd often noticed Darion drinking in every dance and club and party that Julian dragged him to as if it were a first. Ventrue were known for business first and fun later, but when Julian had first met the young Ventrue, he felt an instant connection, that led to the invitations and experiences that made them both act the teenage fool on the streets.

It was no shock to Julian that Darion had threatened his black market contact, but coming back from a meeting with blood, at least to Julian, meant the information had been more costly. Add to that, the visit to his sire and his now quiet and nervous demeanor.

"Darion, what's on your mind?" Julian inquired as he glanced at the clock to check the time.

Darion waved a hand at him and kept pacing. "Waiting for the others is all."

Julian narrowed his eyes and stood walking to stand in front of the restless Ventrue and gently looked him in the eyes. "Darion, you've never been like this before. What did Tony say?"

Darion shrugged his way around Julian and started walking around the table. "He's not going to help, he doesn't think it's important enough, which is why I'm calling in the coterie. He said there wasn't enough evidence to call in the Sheriff."

Julian grabbed his arm to stop him and turned him to look into his eyes. The silence between the two was deafening as Julian let his soft green eyes lock onto Darion's blues. Darion himself felt as if he was being dressed down with nothing but a stare, and for a brief second, he could have sworn he saw a shadowy inky blackness cross his friends features before Julian let go heading for his seat again. "You missed some spots around the corners of your eyes."

Darion reached up quickly to wipe at the suggested spots and looked at the dried blood that was on his fingers. He was about to remark back when the door to the conference room opened admitting the large mass of Theo. Glancing around the room, Theo stopped in the doorway as if making sure it was just the two kindred before stepping to the side to admit Talama into the room.

Talama's entrance always made Julian think of a business woman, walking tall, proud and with authority. Theo closed the door behind her and waited for Darion to motion to two chairs before sitting down. With a bow of her head, Talama sat next to Theo and across from Julian, who now had his feet propped up on the table.

"Darion, Mr. Cole." Theo nodded in acknowledgement as Julian gave a mock salute. "Mr. Spiluzowicz, Ms. Talama, a pleasure to see you both. How goes your evening?"

Darion let them chatter as he started to pace again waiting for the last of their coterie to show up. Coteries were dangerous, and in some places illegal. This was known to everyone involved and everyone who would be there tonight. It was Darion suggestion to keep it small and secret, because a group of kindred all working together for the same agenda could be more powerful then the Primogen Council, if they were set up correctly. He had been wary of allowing Theo into the group only because of the clan Nosferatu's reputation for selling information to other kindred. Talama had vouched for him, and since she was the more logical voice of reason in the group, Darion couldn't argue her decision. She had as much to lose as he did. The Tremere were harsher in their punishments then the Venture, which meant any information leaked out, would be on both of their heads. On the flip side, Talama seemed to already have a strong kinship with Theo, which could get them more information for a better price, if not free.

Talama looked at Darion and folded her hands on the table. "We are still expecting one more. Eliza Milestone I believe."

Darion nodded moving to hold the back of the chair next to Julian. "I felt a Brujah would compliment this group well, even if she has Russian Princess Syndrome."

Theo snorted a chuckle and leaned back in his chair. "Makes for an interesting group. A Venture, a Toreador, a Tremere, a Brujah and a Nosferatu. Well balanced in some places."

Julian began playing on his cell phone as he focused his attention elsewhere. "Until the lovely Princess graces us with her presence, we could always begin."

As the words escaped his lips the doors burst open revealing the red haired Russian herself and she gently closed the doors behind her making sure to lock them. "You may now begin, I am here."

Darion nodded and motioned for a seat. "This won't be too long, but thank you for the quick response. You all know I've been trying to find the Will Worker and through some investigation, found out not only who has her, but where they might be."

In one phrase he had everyone's attention as Eliza slid into a seat on the other side of Theo and Julian.

"Julian discovered information that led to a Giovanni being involved. My contacts confirmed that there are Giovanni in the city and they were also looking for the Will Worker up until two days ago, when all their activity stopped."

Talama lifted a hand with a frown. "The Prince cast all the Giovanni from her city. They would be stupid to be here."

"But not unlikely." Eliza looked over. "Word on the street says they were offering a hefty sum for any mute girls that happened to be in the wrong area of town. They're using sub family names. Dunsir, Cuneo, Putinesca and others that aren't often associated with the Giovanni."

Darion nodded. "Which means they've been here awhile. The Primogen Council has decided not to investigate this, due to lack of sufficient evidence. They believe it's nothing but rumor."

"With the Grand Elysium coming up quickly, they'd be foolish to ignore such a rumor." Theo replied. "Especially since the Prince herself will be in attendance. It's the perfect opportunity for them to do something. And if they have the Will Worker, like you say Darion, then it could be even worse."

Darion nodded still holding the back of the chair. "So you all see my predicament. I'm not familiar with the Giovanni enough to just bust in there, guns blazing and try a rescue mission. The Primogen Council wants the girl, but don't want to dirty their hands to do it. So I need everyone's help."

The room got silent for almost a minute before Julian leaned forward to speak what was on everyone's minds. "What do you want us to do?"

Darion took a deep breath before looking at Theo. "I need to confirm that the location I was given could potentially have Giovanni there. In turn, I need to know what we'd be up against if we do need to raid a home or building." He glanced at Eliza. "I may need some distractions, if we do take on a building, and I'd need to make sure this stayed off the front pages of any newspapers." A glance to Julian and Talama.

"This may be a bit much for five of us, especially if there's more than one." Talama countered looking at Darion. "But I will assist in anything I can."

"Likewise, I can get you that information by tomorrow night. I know the right people to ask." Theo agreed.

"I'll set the Brujah to do some rabble rousing, but I won't give them a location until you tell me it's a go. You won't have to wait very long." Eliza smiled glancing at Julian who nodded sitting back watching Darion again.

"Thank you. I will wait for Theo's message then, and contact you all for more detailed plans as soon as the information is made solid."

Everyone nodded and Talama and Theo stood up. "We have much work to do and in a short amount of time. With your leave."

Darion nodded as everyone else stood to leave until a buzzing noise brought them out of their somber business. Theo plucked the cell phone device from a pocket and looked down at it before looking up at them. "We may not have time for any of this; the first Elysium site for the Grand Elysium just got firebombed."

Eliza's eyes widened and she rushed for the door. "Mike was there doing security for the galla." Julian also hurried for the door. As if more panicked then Eliza "So was Guiselle."

Hillehm Manor was a large Edwardian mansion that gave historical beauty to the dreary suburbs of the outskirts of town. Its architecture was true to the time, brick and marble with cast iron décor and statues. The gardens around were rivaled only by the state botanical display once a year for the spring. Guiselle stood off the terrace in the back looking over the dimly lit gardens. "Such a magnificent view Mr. Swann, this will be the envy of all Grand Elysiums."

Mike stood behind her, his hands in his jacket pockets as he also took in the quiet scenery for a short time. "I'm sure you'll make your clan proud. I wouldn't want anyone other than the Toreador to decorate such a place as this."

"Yes, I have had the very best floral arrangements prepared and my entire clan has been working to display the greatest arts that we can. It will be worthy of the Prince and her attentions. It will command respect from everyone who witnesses such a display." Guiselle smiled to herself as Mike nodded and turned.

"Well, I'm out. I know what I need to do security wise. You have fun with your floral arrangements. I will see you tomorrow night at the meeting." Mike's footsteps echoed behind her letting her know he was in fact leaving. Leaning forward, she smiled as her vision was brought to life in her own mind. There would be music, performances, and business of course. But the highlight would be the Prince, basking in the glow of the art that would surround her.

Guiselle turned heading back inside and swayed to the music in her head as she nodded to one of the Keeper's ghouls. The Keeper of Elysium was as much responsible for the security of the Elysium and had requested the Brujah's aide in doing so. Guiselle was also insistent that it have an artistic touch, to add to the feel of the building. The Keeper was there every night making checks and double checks with Mike Swann, and Guiselle was there to set up and take down whatever she felt was inappropriate for the galla. The Keeper's ghouls had stayed behind to help her, and it would soon be time to leave.

The soft twinkling of music filled the main ballroom and caused Guiselle to pause, mid step. She hadn't ordered that kind of music. And even if she had, she had given no order for it to be played. Like a haunted melody, she followed it as it echoed from the front of the building. Her senses heightening to sense the very source of the music, which reminded her of a child's musical box.

The source was in fact a young girl, brown curled hair, with second hand cloths, jeans and a sweater. She was dancing alone to the twinkling of the music as a man loomed against the wall watching her. Guiselle saw the aura before the man saw her and panic filled her mind. Black Sparkles. The man was Giovanni, the girl sparkled as well, but hers were more pale, whitish with hints of blue. As the girl danced, Guiselle could not take her eyes off of the girl and felt that she could not move. Sebastian Giovanni moved from the wall and approached the entranced Toreador, circling behind so he didn't break her eye contact with the girl.

"The beautiful Primogen of the Clan of the Rose, possessing such grace and elegance, and such appreciation for the finer arts including dancing. I wasn't sure if anyone of importance would be here." His voice dripped with venom and twisted glee as he took in the prone form of Guiselle. "Your clan's greatest strength is also your greatest weakness. Subdued and made immobile, entranced by art in all of its forms. You will become part of a piece of artwork Guiselle, a performance that will rival all performances this city has ever seen."

Guiselle was visibly struggling to overcome the vision before her. Her mind was screaming to look away, to live and run, but the dancing, the music, and something else was keeping her from moving. She felt as if she was encased in a solid mass, that she could not break from. The girl had to be the will worker, had to be what was keeping her in place. A single blood tear fell down her cheek as she fought to overcome entrancement she was faced with.

Sebastian was now standing directly beside her and brought a cold pale hand up to touch the tear from her cheek. "You will be remembered forever in my mind like this. The beautiful rose, plucked before her time."

He stepped away heading for the front door as Tammy turned her attention to Guiselle, her dancing stopped, and her eyes pale blue as if in a trance. "Bon au revoir la très chère rose. La mort est votre relâchement."

The last thing Guiselle saw before she felt the heat of the fire was the image of her sire, welcoming her with open arms to death. A comforting sight, a familiar face to ease the mental fear and terror she was feeling. Only then was she able to move to wrap her arms around herself and welcome his loving embrace to her death.

Theo dropped into the sewers underneath of the city and started walking, quickly through the labyrinth of pipes, tunnels and doors. He would pause every so often to tap on a pipe in some sort of code, listening for a response before he would continue. The meeting was fine until he got that message, followed by a demand to come downstairs by Jack. If Jack was calling all the Nosferatu below, there was a damn good reason, and Theo wasn't going to stall by heading to the Elysium location, especially not when everyone else was already running there.

His Primogen and elder, Jack the Nos, was deeply respected by many in his clan. Despite the Primogen Council's doubts that he even existed, he was never replaced for fear that he would be real and come out to get them. Rumored to be ancient and wise, he never said anything without the information to back it up, never made decisions without having thought them through, and never reacted rashly to something like this. As Theo entered the Warrens, the safe haven that was the Nosferatu domain, deep below ground, he noticed 6 other Nosferatu around, all of them looked visibly disturbed. The echoic voice of Jack filtered from somewhere in the room, which was clean for being a sewer dwelling. It was more of a community room, chairs and tables, some books and equipment to the side. Not what one thought to be 4 levels down in the sewers.

"The city has been attacked tonight." The voice recounted the message sent out. "The Hillehm house was firebombed not more than 20 minutes ago. Sebastian Giovanni was seen leaving the building with a girl, not of kindred or ghoul nature."

There were murmurs as the Nosferatu began to process the information. "We must have information about this quickly. All other projects are to stop, find out everything you can about this rumor and give the information to me. You have an hour to find what you can."

At the time limit, the other Nosferatu scattered out various holes and doors to speak to contacts and allies as Theo moved toward the front of the room. "Hey Jack, got some information for you already."

The shadow moved and revealed a shorter man, in world war two fatigues, a faint growl from a large bestial cat that stood next to his feet made Theo put a hand down to pet one of Jack's beloved pets.

"Go on Theo."

"Well, the girl is a will worker, the same will worker Darion Vladskie of the Ventrue has been looking for. He can find her faster if we can find the Giovanni." Theo put all his chips in. It was a dangerous bet to put names and information out in the open so soon after getting the info. But this time, it paid off.

"What does Mr. Vladskie want in return for this?" Jack mused letting his dome helmet shadow his upper features, the lower jaw exposed to be putrid and rotting.

"All he wants is a location of the Giovanni and where they're hiding. He'll do the rest, we can use the info while he's on his rescue mission."

Jack nodded and put a hand on top of the lion's head eliciting a faint guttural purr like sound. "Then we give him the information he wants."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I changed some of the layout for easier reading. I hope yall enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

Docks of Midnight

CHAPTER 10

Darion pulled his car up outside the still smouldering remains of the Hillehm Manor. Julian lept from the car ignoring Darion's warnings, before it was even in park and ran for the front where some of the Primogen Council and the Sheriff were waiting. Sheriff Clarke was of the Gangrel Clan, a clan known for their similarities to animals. They could themselves change into them, move quick as one, possess their minds, and even turn into the mist of legends. They were also hard to kill as their Fortitude rivaled only the Ventrue in their abilities to withstand damage. Add sharp indestructible claws and you have the perfect law enforcement for any city. Sheriff Clarke was what every person envisioned a sheriff being. Jeans and a flannel shirt, dark brown hair and tanned features, giving hint to native American heritage. A cowboy hat with silver decoration, and a bone and feather necklace around his neck. He was feeling the ground around what was the main entrance to Hillehm. The beautiful landscape was tarnished by the charred remains of the house, which looked like a skeleton of its former self. Police cars were now outside, kindred allies no doubt, and no fire trucks were on the scene anymore, if they had been, they probably were called away by more kindred influence. The Sheriff was going to do his investigation before the mortals got ahold of it.

Many of the Primogen Council had gathered when they heard of what happened. Darion saw some of the Tremere apparently walking around the outside of the building, as if trying to determine how much more fire there would be. The drive from the Hyatt to Elysium had taken so long, that the Prince's Right hand man and Seneschal had ordered the police and firemen on scene to leave. As Julian ran towards the front of the house, he scanned the present kindred for any sign of Guiselle and started towards them. "Guiselle!"

Darion put an arm out noticing his sire had turned. "Julian, I think we should wait a moment."

Julian shrugged it off and headed for the building at a run. "Guiselle!"

Tony Angelo moved to intercept him putting his hands roughly on Julian's shoulders. "She's dead Mr. Cole, please, move back, the building could stil be hot."

Julian froze hearing those words and locked eyes on the Ventrue Primogen. "No, she had to have gotten out. Please, if she got out let me see her."

Sheriff Clarke walked up to them both and replaced Tony in front of the shaking Toreador. "I'm sorry Julian, she is gone. It's already been confirmed."

"No!" Julian growled and shoved the Sheriff a good ten feet with strength that suprised both the Sheriff and Tony. Darion ran up behind them and tried to grab Julian. "Jules, come on, we need to leave. Don't be here."

Julian shoved Darion away and glared at the Sheriff and Tony Angelo. "Who did it?"

"I don't see how that's any business of yours." The Sheriff retorted. "This is going to be officially investigated."

"She was my Primogen!" Julian yelled moving towards Clarke only to be restrained by Darion from behind.

Tony Angelo stepped forward exerting a dark and heavy presence that made Julian growl as his fangs dropped in his mouth. "Stand down Cole, now."

"Your mind tricks don't work on me Primogen." growled Julian seething with anger and hatred. "I've been around the block and seen those things before, and you forget Guiselle was my teacher as much as a lover."

"Julian stop before your mouth gets you in trouble" Darion implored quietly still holding him back and moving to get between his sire and his friend.

Tony looked as angry as Julian watching Darion drag the angry kindred back towards the car. "When Mr. Cole has cooled off Darion, make sure he sees the clan's elder."

"Pondré en una palabra especial para usted cuando vienen a matarle!" Julian spat as Darion pushed him against the car. "Julian stop it. breath."

Tony started towards the car but paused when Darion moved in front of Julian again. "I'll handle it sir. He's grieving as any of us would over the loss of a loved one."

Tony stopped his advance glaring at Darion and turned to speak with the Seneschal and Sheriff again. Julian leaned on Darion's car composing himself and take deep breaths for a few minutes. His fangs had disappeared back into his mouth, and he looked around at the gathered Kindred that were watching the smoking remnants of the Elysium and talking amongst themselves. He looked at each face and felt Darion's hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Julian, I truely am."

Julian nodded and straightened his suit before starting to walk towards the assembled. Darion let him go keeping an eye on the man who just moments before was ready to go after an Elder over a dead clanmate. For as long as Darion had known him, he could never remember seeing Julian so dangerous looking. It was as if his entire persona changed, and his mannerisms were so unusual for the casual and carefree Toreador Darion had come to see as a brother.

He watched as Julian stopped in front of a young woman, her dark brown hair was in a simple braid down her back, a fasionable messenger hat on her head and glasses She was dressed in tight black pants with a black wool jacket making her almost invisible to anyone not looking for her. She was hugging herself until Julian took her hand reverently and kissed it, then braught her into a hug.

Sheriff Clarke moved next to Darion watching the exchange. "Rebecca Wellington, Guiselle's childe and now Toreador Primogen by linieage. I'm sure they'll appoint a whip until she's ready, she's still under a decade if her mannerisms are correct."

"What started the fire?" Darion inquired as he watched his friend talking to the new Primogen.

"I don't know. There's traces of an unknown Kindred that was here, and possibly a mortal. It's hard to say with the fire. The Tremere were called by the Seneschal once they knew of the fire. They showed up and smothered it within seconds. Now they're doing their own investigation into the cause. I don't mean to step on your toes, but I have a feeling it's tied into alot of what's been going on lately."

This made Darion turn to Clarke. "I have a suspicion, I'd like to offer, maybe tomorrow night? After this is looked into?"

Clarke nodded and folded his arms watching everyone in their habbits. "I'll stop by and see you then."

Darion smiled feeling more confident now that he had the ear of the Sheriff and turned his attention to the exchange between the Toreador, letting his sense of hearing stretch past the mumbles and mutters of everyone there to focus on Julian's conversation.

"I mean it Rebecca, she was to me as you were to her. Whatever you need, no matter when or what, I am at your beck and call." Julian braught a hand to grace her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Julian, I appreciate it." Rebecca was soft spoken, and even with hieghtened senses, hard to hear."I know you and my sire were close."

Julian smiled and handed her his business card before heading back to where Darion was. "I need to find a bar, I have some drinking to do."

Sheriff Clarke looked at Darion before speaking. "I may need to speak with your clan Mr. Cole, some standard questions."

Julian paused and turned to look at Clarke. "I am mourning the loss of a dear friend. I am going to get a drink. You can ask me what you want after that." With that he climbed into Darion's car and Darion nodded to the Sheriff.

"I'll bring him by tomorrow evening Sheriff, thank you." Darion got in the car with Julian and took off. As they left, Clarke watched the car go and looked to Tony Angelo who nodded. Morphing and spending blood through his system, Clarke's form changed to black, shrinking and growing feathers until his flight form of a crow shook itself once and took off into the air.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I changed some of the layout for easier reading. I hope yall enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights from White Wolf to sell any WOD literature. I am writing this purely as a fan fiction and experiment for entertainment purposes with no intention of making profit from this.

Docks of Midnight

CHAPTER 11

Detective Stone walked out of his office and headed outside to the hot dog stand to grab some lunch. He had traced the license plate of the red car described by Clair, and he had a name and address, Jeramy Cuneo. The problem was Jeremy lived on property that belonged to the Italian Embassy. He would need to either break rules or wait months for a search warrant to go there. A nod to the man running the stand, a strange Mexican fellow that seemed to always be there, and he ordered his usual, two dogs with everything. Stone's wife always gave him greif over eating these things, but they were a quick meal and a short walk from the office. Besides, she had forgotten to pack him a lunch today, and he was famished.

As he waited on his dogs, he heard a tapping noise behind him and glanced back to see Dr. Scott standing in line behind him.

"I do so love hot dogs, don't you detective? Every one likes theirs differently, but it's really all the same thing." A brilliant smile to the detective and a tip of his fedora hat seemed to bring Detective Stone to smile.

"Dr. Scott, it's good to see you. How are things?" Detective stone took his hot dogs and paid the vendor letting the university teacher have his turn as getting food.

"Well enough, although the campus is a bit on edge still from Tammy's kidnapping. I saw in the papers she's been publically listed as a kidnap victim. Why wasn't the University consulted before the article came out?"

Detective Stone had taken a bite of his hot dog and seemed to swallow it a bit hard. "We have to assume she's alive, and waiting to consult with you would have taken more time then we have to find her. I have three men looking at angles, we've gotten some good tips from the article that was run, and we're close. With the Mayor's new ruling on Kidnappings, the city is offering a reward, which may entice the kidnappers to release her."

Dr. Scott nodded as he listened to Stone's explination and topped his hot dog and turned to the Detective. "I'm glad you are so close, but I am still concerned with getting her back quickly. Professor Tyme told me he had spoken to you, and he is most distressed over her well being. I'd appreciate it if you could at least keep him in the loop of what's going on?"

"Professor Tyme? I'm confused, when I spoke to him, he didn't seem to know her too well, not as closely as you're saying for him to be concerned." Detective Stone tilted his head and Dr. Scott looked him in the eyes breifly.

"He shows his concern in different ways. Make sure you consult him first." Dr. Scotts voice was low and almost monotone as Detective Stone nodded staring in his eyes. "Of course, I will make sure of it."

It took a few moments for Detective Stone to suddenly snap out of his stare. "Oh, you wouldn't happen to know any way to get into an international embassy to ask someone some questions would you?

Heat, smoke and blackness engulfed every sense she had. Tammy thrashed on the bed feeling herself burning up. She opened her eyes from her nightmare and silently coughed almost falling off the bed she was in and curling herself up. Looking around she realized she was in a bed with someone else. Looking down she saw a corpse that was positioned on the bed, Sebastian Giovanni. It was dark in the room, giving her the impression it was daytime, for him to be immobile and dead looking. A gentle poke on his body and she quickly tried to get out the bed before she got sick. She got off the bed and fell to the floor as the shackle around her left ankle kept her from going far from the bed. Desperation filled her mind and she tugged at the chain feeling the bile rise up in her throat. Turning away from the bed she gagged and lost everything she had eaten before going to bed.

Memories started to float in her mind, blood being injected into her, Sebastian trying to mentally control her. She was unable to resist his orders when they went to the mansion. She tried desperately to stop herself from buring the building. The lady that was in front of her, the only thing Tammy could do that was humane was to alter the perception and spirit of the lady before the fire had reduced her to ashes. She remembered Sebastian's touch afterwards, like someone with a pet. SHe remembered being fed, his protective arm over hers before commanding her to sleep.

Tammy started shaking and curled up against the wall holding herself. She felt no link to him, and felt no need to stay with him, why was it then, that she couldn't leave? Resting her head against the wall she prayed for someone to find her, anyone, even the police. She felt the surge in her power because of the Full Moon, and she needed to get back to the University. She needed Professor Tyme or Dr. Scott to help her with whatever was wrong with her. A faint noise braught her thoughts back to the here and now as she realized Sebastian had moved on the bed and was now crouching down to her.

"Dear dear Starry, why aren't you in the bed? It's unhealthy for you to be here. And you are sick, you should be resting." Both of his hands were on her arms lifting her to a standing position and moving her back to the bed. She was still shaking and looked at him slightly dazed but went along with what he was saying for her to do. She had to keep up the facade of the link.

"There, see? Isn't the bed more comfortable?" He smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear and braught the covers up over her. "Sleep."

At his command her eyelids drooped and she almost immediately fell asleep, breathing even and relaxed. Sebastian frowned as soon as she was asleep turning on a light. He opened the door to his room and the ghoul outside the door turned. "Sir."

"Go to the University, bring me Dr. Franklin Scott."


End file.
